Intent to Kill
by C.R. Cheetah
Summary: By day he is the swashbuckling Robin Hood: upholder of Justice, Defender of the Populace. By night he is a man besieged with memories of a not so distant past. Night and day are about to collide when a foreigner enters Sherwood, with the intent to kill.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Robin Hood.**_

* * *

All was quiet, an oddity alone. Normally the night was abuzz with sound, from the chirping crickets, the hooting owls, and the ominous howling of the wolves, but tonight all was silent but for the rustle of leaves and a threadbare sheet, to thin to keep away the cold, but enough to hold on to in the dead of night. A man lay on his bed roll, stiff and slightly curled, arm carelessly flung over his eyes as he slept fitfully lost in dreams of the past. 

None of the outlaws said a word, but Much began talking, babbling inane, often nonsensical talk about the events of the day and well into his plans for the next, pausing every so often to glance covertly at his master before launching into another sentence.

The outlaws joined in, as though unwitting of his actual intentions, as they let him believe.

"Lamb? Were are you going to get_ lamb_?" Allan insisted refusing to let the subject drop, Much _had_ started it, after all. "I met a girl who knows a farmer who is selling 'em at market day, we can buy food you know. We don't have to poach all the time."

"You met a girl?" Allan prodded, Much threw up his hands, "I met a girl who'd met _Robin_ who knows a farmer who is selling the sheep!" Much confessed with a shake of his head. Allan nodded in acceptance to _that._

"Speaking of, shouldn't we wake him?" Allan muttered stalking over to where their leader slept restlessly, "Not a good, _idea_!" Much hissed the last part and Allan realized why when he ended up on his arse in the dirt, Robins dirk pressed to his throat, "Whoa! Easy Robin!" Allan exclaimed putting his hands up. Robin grunted and pushed him away, "Much" he muttered.

"Wasn't my fault, I told him not to!" Much defended before Robin said anything at all.

"Sorry Allan" Robin muttered not quite meeting eye-to-eye. Allan shrugged indifferently, "'Is fine, jus' wasn't expectin' that." Without another word Robin went off, to find the creek that was near there newest camp. Much watched him go before turning back to the task at hand: _food._

"What's up with 'im?" Allan grumbled, Much snorted in disgust at the outlaws' blindness, but neither did he tell him. "We should be celebratin,' we rescued the people from a false King, and another of the sheriffs scheme's, and Marion's still a free woman, I say we done pretty good so far."

"We have" Djac agreed, "I think it's not the intrigues of Sheriff Vaisy that trouble Robin," she commented with a knowing look to Much whom remained oddly quiet, refraining from saying anything at all so as not to betray his masters trust, even by accident.

"Well? You've known 'em longest of us all" Allan prodded, snatching the pot from Much who frowned, "Give that here!" Allan smirked playfully, "Well? Its not jus' you and Robin now, its you Robin and us."

"Well then, if you put it like that" Much sighed unenthusiastically, Allan sat down on an outcropping trunk root fully expecting an answer, Much said something rather unexpected however:

"I guess we won't be eating."

* * *

He _should_ be celebrating. Allan was right. 

They had dissolved the matter of the false King, and diverted the Sheriffs latest scheme, and more notably, to Robin, had left Marion free in the process.

His friends steadfast devotions still surprised him sometimes, he knew how much, Much liked his food. But they were right on another account. It wasn't just _Much and Robin_ any longer; it was now Much, Robin, and the gang.

But he wasn't about to tell them, they didn't understand what it was like in Acre, Cyprus, and all those other places, all that death, the stench of it to thick it would churn the most hardened warriors stomach, he could still smell it, and see it.

Blood, drenched in blood, blood from _Saracen_ and _Crusader_ alike.

"_Enough, that time is done," _he harshly reminded himself, he was home, or what had become of his home while he was away fighting a war in another land his own home had become something other than what it was upon leaving.

"_I'd best join the others before they think the sheriff's men have caught me"_ Robin mused though the thought held little amusement for him, it was to close to the truth. When he returned he had returned to himself again, patting Much on the back, asking, "So were's the food?"

"Its not my fault he wouldn't give me the pan, what am I supposed to cook with, I can't very well put a egg on a stick and roast it now can I?" Much grumbled, Allan laughed tossing the pan at Much but Robin seized the object and handed it to his mumbling friend.

Robin clapped Much on the back and took a seat, Djac to his left, Will to his right, Allan decided to pester Much loving how the man would fluster about for words, so of course he had to seat himself on Muchs' left, hence with a great deal of good-natured arguing breakfast was cooked, divided, and eaten among the lot.

"I am going to fetch the meat from the market, today is Market Day is it not?" Much asked, "It is" Robin slowly agreed, "I am for the village to take coins to the Terrance family, they had a baby last month and will be needin' whatever extra's we can scare up" Will stated, "I'll go with you" Allan stated, "For the ride o'course" he added with a shrug.

Will nodded, it wasn't unusual for Allan to go where Will went and visa versa, in fact it had become a silent understanding of sorts among them. An odd pair of friends those two made, the carpentered and the poacher, and some time pickpocket.

"I go hunting, in case this one looses the _money and the meat_," John avowed deprecatingly, with only the barest hint of a grin on his bushy face, but the sparkle in his eye gave way his intent.

Much so easily riled sputtered indignantly, "I am not a child! I won't loose the money, well unless of course I meet the sheriffs men, or get caught, or put in the stocks, then I might, but it'd hardly be my fault!"

"Much, calm yourself, we wont get caught"

"Of course we wont!" Much exclaimed, "Wait, _we_? Why must there be a '_we'_? You don't trust me either?" Much demanded, "I trust you Much, the sheriff and his men I do not, I'll go with you, if that's all right? I can want to travel to Nottingham with my friend of six years can I not?"

"Well yes, if you put it like that…"

"Good then its decided."

The men packed there sparse few belonging into satchels and disbanded each heading their own way, "What about me!" Djac exclaimed tartly, everyone halted mid step almost having forgotten her in her quietness. _She needs to speak up more._

"Hmm," before Robin could say something more intelligible Will did.

"Come with us."

Djac shrugged, "Why not, I haven't anywhere else to be." Will nodded, a tiny smile tugging at his face, Djac threw her arms over Will and Allan's shoulders comrade style as they set off on foot for the nearby village, right next to Knighton Manor.

* * *

Hitching a ride atop an unsuspecting coach, Robin and Much entered Nottingham with aplomb. "This has been easy" Much said cheerily; "To easy" Robin countered warily. 

"Come on" Robin urged, "Lets not linger to long."

"If I may say, I think you're becoming paranoid master" Much groused tagging after Robins dusty cloak, but began looking over his shoulder all the same. Robin had the annoying habit of being to right, to often.

Much hoped this time he'd be wrong.

He lost track of Robin for a few minutes wrecking havoc with Muchs thoughts as he tried to act casual, like any other peasant, while worrying over what ifs. A hand clapped his shoulder and he had his sword out and ready, "Easy Much, just me" Robin said with a grin, "Do you have the meat? Yes, good, lets us leave this place in the dust" Robin remarked leading the way out, "Well at least we're not going through the sewers again,"

"We aren't right?" Much asked snapping to like a soldier called to attention, "Master? Master!" he demanded when getting no reply from Robin he drooped, muttering and grumbling about _masters and outlaws, and snide sheriffs. _

Robin chuckled, "No Much, not this time."

"Oh, good."

Robin smiled, his back to Much as they snuck past the guards when a particularly large cart, accompanied by braying sheep entered.

"We should have brought out horses" Much moaned half way down the road leading to Sherwood, "Shush!" Robin said cocking his head this way and that.

"What? Guards? Horses? What is it!"

"No. Its children, a family" Robin said squinting against the sun; he saw that sure enough he was right. A family had become marooned when their wagon overturned, the axel having come off, but luckily in one piece.

"Keep your head down, and walk past master, they could be with the sheriff" Much protested, "Now who's being paranoid, eh Much?" Robin returned with a rueful smile.

"You're a bad influence," Much defended obstinately. "And yet" Robin remarked glanced back spreading his arms, "Your still here."

Much clenched his teeth, _he wouldn't smile, he wouldn't smile!_

Robin nudged him; he nudged back his smile breaking through.

"Hello there" Robin said to the family who peered at him worriedly, he knew what they were thinking and it was probably right, but not in the way they thought.

"What happened here?"

"Sheriffs men ran us off the road, said they was in a hurry, gave no account that I had me wife and boys with me they didn't, just ran me clear off, immoral men the lot of 'em" the man said stepping forward.

"I'd be careful whom I said such things to stranger, the sheriff is not a forgiving man, his ears are everywhere…if you catch my meaning" Much warned them, the man snorted, "So I'd heard."

"My friend is right," Robin finally said. "Who are you, that you would know?" the man asked suspiciously, "How do I know you isn't with the sheriff?" the man asked bluntly.

Much laughed, "My Master allied with that…that sheriff, you'd sooner see pigs fly than that!"

"Much" Robin said in warning, "Really, its preposterous is what that is" Much continued. The man stared at the pair for a long moment. "I am Dagan from Rockdale, and this here be me lovely wife Ida, an' me two sons Ean, and Gavin."

"I know someone from Dale, Allan A' Dale is his name" Robin said, "Allan? He's still skulking around, I thought he'd been strung up a long time ago!" Dagan paused thinking, "Say, he wasn't saved from the noose by that Robin Hood character, was he?" Dagan asked scratching his ruddy beard.

"He was" Robin mentioned lightly, "Yeah? He always had good luck he did, course he wouldn't think of it like that" Dagan chuckled, Robin laughed, "Lucky? As an outlaw skulking in Sherwood?"

"Well it beats bein' dead, don't it?"

"Yes, I guess it does."

"Think you can give me a hand young fella?" Dagan of Rockdale asked offhandedly, "Well" Much broke in, "No, we'd like to help but we cant, we have to be going now, right master?"

"Master?"

"I don't see why not Much, after all it wouldn't be sporting to leave 'em here stranded, the sheriffs men might come back" Robin surmised, "Which is why we aught to be going!"

"We'll help" Robin said giving Much a stern look, "Of course."

"Why thankee lad's, me and me wife are indebted to you!" Robin waved off his thanks, "Think nothing of it." And that is how Much found himself working under the hot sun lifting half a wagon aided by both Dagan, Robin, and peculiarly enough his strapping young wife, Ida, too.

Meanwhile Ean, and Gavin had found the pairs discarded weapons and were running in circles playing _outlaw and guard._

"I am Robin Hood, you'll never catch me!" the young blond boy with pale blue eyes declared proudly waving the curved blade in the air, "That sounds oddly familiar" Much mocked, earning a knock across the head from Robin.

"I do not say that" he hissed, "No? Are you sure master?" Much muttered, "Yes I'm sure, I am cleverer than that, some even call me the fox Much," Robin quietly boasted, "Aye, and some call you murder and thief, that does not make it so" Much snapped back.

Robin gave in quietly, too Much's disturbance. "No reply to that, I thought not," he grumbled, only just loud enough for Robin to hear. "Boys, best not be playing with those" Ida shouted, snatching the weapons away from the children, "Someone could get hurt."

"Ean's gon' to poke his eye out!" Gavin taunted rolling on he floor laughing. "I am not!" Ean exclaimed furiously, "Of course you wont dear, because you will return this weapon to that there young man" Ida said giving him a gentle shove. Ean and Gavin both tiptoed towards Robin and Much, "Are you brothers?"

"What?" two surprised voices exclaimed at once.

The brother giggled, "You seem like it, Ean and I are brothers" Gavin said smartly. "No, we're not" Robin said slowly, "Here" they said shoving the weapons back to there rightful owners.

Ean tugged on Robins pant leg, making him kneel down, "Yes?" Ean eyes his for a moment, "Do you know Robin 'ood?" Robin looked around anxiously, relieved to see both Ida and Dagan some distance away, "I might" he intoned, "Can you tell 'em somethin' for me?"

"What is it lad?"

"Tell 'em I want to be jus' like 'em when I grow up, tell 'em that for me wont you?" Ean asked with the hopefulness of a child, "Why would you want to become an outlaw? Or run from the sheriffs' men? Be a good lad like your father, an honest farmer," Robin cautioned.

"Robin 'ood is honest, 'e is and everyone knows is! He stands for 'ope and justice" Ean explained as thought Robin were a particularly slow child, and these things he should already know. "Didn't you know that mister?" Gavin asked with a deep, if childish, scowl, "No, I guess not."

"So you'll tell 'em, wont you?"

"I will."

"There you are young fella, I hope me boys weren't pesterin' you none" Dagan said with the proud fondness of a father, "No, not at all, they're good lad's" Robin said with a wry shake of his head, "Looks like we're all done here Dagan."

"Looks like, guess we'll be headin' out separate ways now" Dagan said, "Thankee lad's, if ever you need a roof over your head and you be passin' through ol' Rockdale, stop by and we'll serve you the finest pea soup in the shire!" Ida promised shaking there hands firmly, "We will ma'am" Much said brightly.

"I wanna be Robin 'ood this time Ean! You're always Robin! I don't wanna be Prince John, or Sheriff Vaisey, they're villains! Why am I always the villain" Gavin bemoaned, Ean pouted, "Its no fun being bad!"

"Ean" Ida warned.

"Fine! Fine, I'll be Sir Guy of Gisborne, trying to win the lady Marion from you!" Ean proclaimed, "He just might be a Robin Hood after all, with an attitude like that master" Much jibed.

"But there's no girl!" Gavin argued, "You're your imagination!"

Ida clucked her tongue and shook her head, "They're hopeless they are!" she warned her husband. Dagan smiled cheerily, "Robin Hood?" Robin asked in bewilderment, "They're both set on becoming outlaws of Sherwood and fighting the villainous Sheriff with that bandit, but there are worse things to be than Robin Hood" Dagan said with a shrug.

Much rolled his eyes thinking, _"All this talk and his ego will be bigger than his head!" _Robin shrugged to, pulling a tight smile he refrained from speaking his name, they hadn't asked after all.

"Much, you go on to Sherwood alone, I'm going to stop at Knighton Manor this eve" Robin informed his faithful friend, "I will go with you" Robin shook his head, "No, not this time. You go on back to camp, and I'll see you before its gets to late."

Much shook his head in refusal.

"Much, I will be fine, I can manage myself, now go on friend stop hovering about like a mother hen" Robin chided not unkindly. "Fine, but if you don't return before dark" Much threatened, "You'll never let me forget it, I know." Robin watched Much trudge off in the opposite direction as he trotted towards Knighton Manor, taking great care not to be seen by any.

Seeing a candle burning at the window Robin forwent the door, instead scaling the wall to her window. He watched with a crooked half-smile as she combed out her hair in front of a mirror, an act one rarely caught Marion in.

"Hello Marion"

She jumped a full inch, swinging around to face him, throwing open her draw as she turned revealing a small, but wicked looking dagger. "Robin" she said with an annoyed shake of her head, "Do not scare me like that!"

"Where you expecting some other rouge to come calling?"

Marion snorted, "You're only one brave enough, the rest of Nottingham's male population are afraid I'll give them the same treatment I gave Gisborne at the alter!" she joked amusedly, though some bitterness tainted her words.

"You did mark up his face rather nicely" Robin said with a hint of pride touching his voice. "Well" Marion prodded, "Well what?" Robin mimicked, knowing it annoyed her so.

"Well what do you _want_? You always have a favor to ask of me when you stop by like so" she gestured at the window, Robin chuckled, "I suppose I do, I'll have to amend that. Starting with tonight" Robin promised.

"Oh do grow up Robin, I do not mind, I like knowing that I am helping, both as the Night-watchman and though i detest confessing it: as your ally. You do know that I wont be able to pass much along now that I have lost Guy's favor?"

"As if that matters, I am glad to see you freed of him" Robin warily stated, watching her reaction carefully, "Honestly…so am I. The man didn't know how to take the word _no_ for an answer."

"Much like an outlaw I know" Marion added bluntly, "You don't say, who might this rouge be?" Robin asked leaning against the window, Marion tilted her head, "He stands so high, blond hair, a scruffy beard, and has the pretties blue eyes in Sherwood!" she remarked with a dramatized sigh, "You don't mean Robin Hood, do you?" Robin urged with a buried grin.

"Why heavens no! I'm talking about his faithful servant Much"

Robin laughed unable to hold it; Marion clapped a hand over his mouth, "Shush! My father might hear you!" she exclaimed indignantly, "So what if he does, what will he do turn me in to the sheriff?"

"He might, they are offering a large sum for you Robin, I've been rather tempted myself you know!" she said tartly, "Ah Marion! You cut me to the quick with your words!" Robin mocked laughingly.

"Marion? Are you all right?" called Edwards voice from downstairs, "Yes, father, I'm reading a letter from a friend, its rather funny really" she called down to him, not wishing to disturb him with that truth. That she was entertaining a man in her room, even if that man was _just_ Robin.

"Very well Marion. Good night" he said dismissively, "Good night father" she murmured pulled her head back into the room glaring at the smirking outlaw sitting at her window sill, "Your still here" she remarked archly.

"I have something for you" Robin said, all joking aside as he delved into his satchel, pulling out a small folded cloth of dark blue material, she was already shaking her head in refusal, "Remember the last time trinkets were exchanged between us? I ended up engaged!"

"This is different" Robin insisted, holding it out. "Robin, no, thank you, but no" she said in adamant refusal. "Marion, I cannot give much, nor often but when I do its all that I have, take it."

Marion pursed her lips before gingerly accepting the offered bundle, handling it with careful hands. "Thank you," she said, "You have not opened it yet," Robin playfully chided with a familiar twinkle in his eye that she remembered all to well from days long passed.

She unfolded the bundle and smiled, "It is beautiful Robin, how could you, well, afford such a thing!" she reprimanded, while secretly her heart leapt, he'd gotten this for her, just her.

"You didn't appropriate it? Did you?" she asked her hope waning, he stiffened, "I do no steal gifts Marion, I bought it, but it did not hurt that I had helped the merchant last winter when sales were not so good" Robin admitted grudgingly.

Marion smiled at him, her whole face lighting up, "Thank you, I will wear it to church tomorrow and all those simpering girls will be green with envy, and I must admit, though I know I should not knowing your ego is big enough as it is, that they'd be even greener if they knew I received such a token from the notorious bandit Robin Hood" Marion laughed thinking of all those silly girls in there frilly dresses tittering and laughing behind her back.

Robin smiled, "I'm glad it pleases you" this said sincerely, and honestly, in the way only Robin could. "It does" she said fingering the silver brooch, _"Its so different"_ she thought.

"Its called a Celtic knot, the merchant had a cousin whom has returned from some off shore land brining this with him, when I saw it I knew it would suite you, its intricate, and beautiful, like its new owner" Robin stated a grin twitched at his lip, "Good night Robin" Marion said giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Marion" he said returning the gesture, his blue eyes taking in her profile before he left the way he'd come, like a thief in the night, back to his Sherwood forest.

Marion watched his silhouette vanish into the trees at the edge of the Knighton Manor, her breath leaving in a soft sigh, he would be safe tonight, there was little that could harm Robin when he was on his own ground, he knew Sherwood well, she remembered…

When they were both young and in love he had taken her riding there often to escape the watchful eyes of their parents, there is was quiet and lovely, with only him and her.

When Edward quietly cracked the door open half an hour later, this is how he found her, the candle burning softly lighting her face in a gentle glow, lashes resting against her pale rosy cheeks, hair loose and unbound, only just touching her shoulders, and smiled knowingly as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

Spying the soft glint of silver laying on her closed palm Edward looked at the brooch curled in her hand with its silver sheen he picked it up considering what to do before the matter was taken from him when Mario shifted in sleep, the trinket clutched tightly to her bosom, unconsciously shielding the gift –even in sleep.

The sun had only just touched below the horizon, giving Robin ample time to reach camp before Much sounded the alarm, rousing the outlaws into an uproar over there missing leader, which he surely would if he didn't hasten his step. Much worried even more than he!

His thoughts occupied by one fair lady, Robin didn't her the small telltale sounds of feet, as he normally would have. In fact he didn't notice anything out of the norm until there was a rush of air at his back, he react swiftly, instinctively.

Ducking one swing, blocking the next, and the sound of metal on metal reverberated through the darkening forest of Sherwood.

Parrying, blocking, attacking, the moves fluent and familiar in a method he could not straight away name as he was transported back in time to another distance place and time, there he'd been _a soldier, a crusader_, not an _outlaw and a thief_.

The strange man made a low growl in the back of his through, an errant elbow smashing into Robins nose toppling him over a tree root and into the ground, he rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a killing blow.

Robin swung his blade slicing away part of his assailants black garb, there was a strangled hiss as the other man pulled back in retreat but not before leaving Robin with a mark of his own, an oval slash across his right cheek.

Robin touched it, his hand coming away a dull red with blood, he wiped it off and continued on, but with far more caution his thoughts now laden with a far less pleasurable subject than Marion.

"_Who was this mystery man?"_

Robin pocketed the material he's cut, he would examine it in the morning for now he had to find his men, Sherwood was no longer as safe as it used to be for its outlaw residents.

* * *

**_C.R. Cheetah:_** **This is my 1st Robin Hood fanfiction, I am trying to see if I can write it or not, because if I can I have decided to not only write Robin Hood fanficion (based off of Joans Armstrong's Robin Hood) but rewrite the tale myself. So please, review, tell me what you think in _this and the soon to be later_ chapters. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"If he is not back soon I will kill him!" Much grumbled watching as evening fell casting shadows across the forest that had always left him spooked even if he wasn't a suppositious sort it was unsettling. He could have been held up by Marion, but more likely some other mishap had befallen Robin, trouble always seemed to find his master, or he could have come across someone in need. Robin had a bigger heart than he'd ever let on. 

Allan crouching beside the fire shook his head, "No you wont" he smugly avowed with certainty, "I will" Much snapped tartly but without much conviction, as he knew the truth.

_"No."_

_"You."_

_"Won't."_

"If he is not back soon, I _will_ kill him!" Much retorted, "Someone else almost did it for you Much" Robin deadpanned having crept into camp unnoticed, "If I can come this far into camp unseen, then so can they."

"_They_? What are you talkin' about?" Allan asked in bewilderment, "Whoever it was that attacked me in the woods on my way back from Knighton manor, it was planned, precise even" Robin surmised.

"You were attacked? I knew I shouldn't have left you! You always get into more trouble that way" Much stated wearily, "I an fine, just a little worse for wear, you worry to much."

"That's _not_ funny."

"I think it is…_a little_" Will remarked carving away at the wood held in his hand with an absent mind, always making something he was. "You would" Much huffed gloomily.

"Your bleeding" Djac announced, seeing the slow peppering of blood marking the oval slash Robins attacker had left him with. "Just a scratch" he dismissed, "Not just a scratch if it becomes infected" Djac reproved sharply. "Here" she said rummaging through her pack, "Put this on, it will take away the sting," she said, Robin accepted ceding to her without complainant, rough and tough outlaws of the wood they may be but they knew better than to argue with Djac on matters such as these.

"The sheriff?" Will asked, "I wouldn't put it past him to have my master assassinated" Much vehemently declared. "There was something familiar about this one" Robin mused aloud, "Familiar master?"

"Familiar how Robin?" Djac challenged.

"I don't know," Robin said with frustration, "Not yet anyhow."

Much slapped down a plate of cooked lamp before Robin, saying nothing, "I managed to save a scrape for you, with no help from these ruffians" Much declared, the outlaws snorted, "_Ruffians_? Who you callin' ruffians?" Allan asked in mocked anger, standing up even, Much glared, "Yes, ruffians, the lot of you."

"You have my thanks Much, I was not expecting for anything to have been left, we eat when and were we can after all" Robin said dryly, "That is not the point!" Much argued, "Let it lie."

And Much did. This time.

While Much threw the cooking utensils, crude carvings most of them, Allan procured a quarter of a loaf of wheat bread craftily tossing it to Robin while Much was looking the other way, Robin chuckled softly beneath his breath, "My thanks friend" he murmured.

"What? Did you speak master?" Much asked annoyance bleeding through his tone. "No, no Much, it was nothing" Robin said amusedly playing along with the sly Allan A' Dale, and Much was none the wiser for it. No harm done.

Much refrained from commenting on the amused look in Robins eye, he'd missed something, obviously, but at the moment he didn't give one wit, he was tired, and his stomach no longer growled from hunger, and Robin was even back from his tryst to Knighton manor.

Whatever it was, no harm done.

**Acre, The Crusades Of**

_Crusaders all decked out in there shining mail and red crosses plasters across there torsos like targets in this plain desert made of orange and browns, the only color was the deep blue of the skies, that was there sole reminder of home, of England. The blue of the skies, which brought him to thinking of her eyes, they were only a shade lighter than that of the heavens above him now._

_Marion._

"_Crusader!"_

_He came back down to harsh reality, the reality with blood staining his hands, his face, his tunic no longer that pristine white of virgin snow of when it had been presented to him by the Kings squire, quite the honor that._

"_Robin" he heard Much, his faithful manservant elbowing him to attention. "Sir?" Robin replied dutifully, straightening, arms behind his back, "That's more like it boy" the Commander sneered, he knew full well how Robin hated being called a boy._

_He wasn't a boy, hadn't been from his first kill._

"_Those Moslems are to be executed," the commander ordered, "What was there crime sir, but being hapless bystanders, they are not warriors, they were caught fleeing, not fighting!"_

"_Master!" Much hissed, this time louder, the last time Robin had argued he'd been punished. He didn't not want a repeat performance, they'd both spilt enough blood into this hated desert sand, he would not see more of Robins spent in causes doomed to failure, such as these._

"_Listen to your servant Mulch, Mitch, or whatever his name is" the commander snarled, "And do not question me again, earl of not, I am still commander, that mean I can take a rope to your back boy."_

"_His name is Much, sir" Robin said tightly, he wanted to throttle the man so badly his hands shook. Much stamped on his foot, but he didn't even feel it, his anger was to hot, and he knew if this man stayed he might do something worth regretting._

"_I do not care. You do what your told Loxley, you will execute them by morning, or I spill your blood instead should they, shall we say, escape?" the commander finished his beady black eyes narrowing in on him, reminding him of a snake, a sly cunning snake. _

"_As you say sir." It was all he could do to grit out the proper, respectful words, but he did. Marion would de proud. "She'd be disappointed" he thought, killing innocents, killing families, you came for honor and glory, and found instead immorality, bloodshed, and murder within your own kinsmen, never mind the brutal Saracens._

"_Good."_

_Robin looked down at the family, then at his words, these were women and children, he was a lot of things, idiocy was one of his failings if Marion was to be believed, and she usually was –but murderer?_

"He's dreamin' again."

Much looked up from the fire where strips of meat cooked, "Pardon?" he asked with a shake of his head, "He's dreamin' again" Allan repeated, "Go wake him" Will said absently, "And get meself killed, by my own leader no less, and by accident?" Allan snorted, "I'll pass."

"A pity" Djac commented, "Eh?" Allan demanded, "What? Means more food for the rest of us," she countered with a lazy grin that he gamely returned, "Yeah, I guess it would, but you bunch'll be stuck with me for a while yet."

With a restrained start, given way only by the uneasy shifting of his eyes as he slowly sat up his eyes closed in the pretense of resting he stretched languidly, as though emerging from some peaceful dream, a sham all of them new straight away – it had happened one to many times afore.

They just never let him know it.

He had his pride after all.

"Sleep well?"

"No."

Much blinked, this was a change from the usual grunted _'fine'_ meaning _'leave it be'_ that he usually received from Robin on such mornings.

"Was it of anything particular?" Much pried with a carefully blank upward glance.

The gang, talking amongst themselves, pretending they weren't in fact listening to each word spoken with keen ears.

"Acre, Commander Lewis" Robin said shortly, "Nothing more than a past memory Much."

"Bad memory indeed! I hate that man, if I were to ever see him I'd…I'd," he huffed as Robin chuckled at him, "You'd walk right on passed because no matter his offence, I did press the line Much, and it was war" Robin argued lightly. "How can you defend him?"

"I do not"

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!"

Much backpedaled, Robin was instantly contrite, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to yell," he said true regret in his blue eyes.

"I still hate the man, no matter what you say, he took things to far" Much insisted with a shudder as memories of his own invaded him, of Robin, bloody, beaten, and the nearest to broken he'd ever seen his master and friend of so many years.

"He did."

Robin didn't start when Will clapped him on the shoulder having decided to listen in more obviously, but he did tighten hand twitching for a second before he stilled his instinctive reactions.

"Morning Robin" Will said evenly, tossing their leader a piece of the meat, Robin caught and ate it with a nod of thanks but Will was already breaking up the disgruntled bunch of outlaws hoping to learn a little more of _Robin Hood's _obscure past, all they knew of him was the man who had returned home looking for peace and instead finding himself a new war, a new cause.

"Where are you going off to?" Allan asked watching Robin pull on his quiver of arrows and his Saracen bow, "Nottingham, to pay the sheriff a visit" Robin said drolly, "He won't tell you nothin' you know that right?"

"He will" Robin vowed.

"Master?" Much asked, "If you go to Nottingham, then we all go" little John declared fetching his oak staff, the top of it stopping at his chin, spanning over four hands tall.

"Yes, yes, good" Much muttered glad that it would be him, Robin, and the others as he set to wondering about Robins odd behavior, these upsets came and went, but sometimes his master could go a little to far over edge, especially when it reminded him of things he's rather forget entirely. Like with Gisborne and his assassination attempt on King Richard.

Much caught Robin looking at the cloth material he'd stolen from his attacker, the sight alone flashing him back.

He was _in a desert with swords clashing all about him, blood dripping, and dark skinned men coming at them with fury in there odd colored eyes. His master was at his side, fighting with the heavier English broadsword as the lithe tanned men moved so fast, to swift that he daren't blink else he find himself with a blade through his gullet! _

"_Master?!"_

"_Here Much"_

_Reassured by the worn but familiar voice of Robin, Much just kept swinging._

"Much!" Robin said again snapping his fingers in front of his friends face, "Beg your pardon? Did you say something?" Much asked rubbing his eyes, "No, nothing, come on" Robin said with a look of understanding, but said aloud, nothing, to which Much was grateful.

"_That time is done. Put it from your mind, because in the here and now someone it trying to kill Robin, well someone's always trying to kill Robin now a days, but this times different. I must keep vigilant, I did not loose him to the Kings war, and I shan't to the sheriff either."_

"Much? Hurry it up" Allan groused, "Yes, right" Much said snapping to, "Why are we going to Nottingham again master, other than to risk a hanging or some other painful death?"

Robin flashed a crooked half smile, "Where's your sense of adventure Much?" Much frowned, light blue eyes narrowing, "I left it behind after the Crusades, that was one lousy adventure, if I may say."

Too late Much realized he should have said something else, anything else really. Robin was silent the rest of the way, still smiling and tossing out random comments when Allan and Djac started bickering like a married couple, about the most off color things too.

"We can't jus' march in the front door you know, how are you figurin' on gettin' us all in?" Allan questioned eyeing the castle walls suspiciously. Robin looked back at them with a roguish grin and glint to his eye Much knew all to well. The one that said he was going to do something recklessly dangerous, thus Much would too, and now Will, Djac, John and Allan would follow.

"No, surely not"

Silence.

"No, absolutely not, it is so obvious" Much argued, as slowly the rest caught on to Robin's intentions. Djac smiled fiercely, "He's is right, so obvious, that they would never expect it."

"Your mad!"

"I agree with Robin"

"In that case, your both mad!"

"Well Much?" Robin pressed, "Its insane is what it is, they'll see through up in an instant" he argued obstinately.

"Fine" Robin said flatly, "Fine" Much repeated warily, "You can wait here" Djac added, "Yes, hold our escape route should this plan prove as you say _mad_" Robin finished with a smirk.

"That's not fair" Much grumbled, "Some has to stay, makes sense to be you" John said, "You or 'em" he said jerking his thumb at Allan. "He'd probably sell the horses for coin an take off for parts unknown" Much grunted, "Hey!" Allan exclaimed insulted, for a moment, scratching his head self-consciously, "He might have a point there" he admitted with a wan grin.

"Nonsense, you'd no more do that than string yourself up from the nearest tree" Robin said dismissively, "Twenty minutes Much, then leave with or without us, better to have a man on the outside, than another on the inside should the worst happen, and we are caught" Robin explained flatly.

"Good point" Allan muttered. "I'd rather not be caught at all" Will said dryly, "As would I Will, as would I" Robin agreed as they ambushed a small group of guards and quickly dispatched them, taking there outer garb and as a group walked back in talking loud and boisterously, as thought without a single care in the world.

And no one looked twice.

"Twenty minutes" Much said with a sigh pacing back and worth, he should have kept his mouth shut, that's what he should have done, then he be with them right now, not stuck out here, waiting.

He _hated_ waiting.

* * *

_**C. R. Cheetah: Please review, tell me what you think. And thank you to you whom have reviewed!**_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Think 'ell be alright, by'emself I mean?" Allan asked apprehensively glancing over his shoulder at Much who jutted his jaw like a pouting child. 

"Much will be _fine_, he's not as naive as he lets you believe."

Allan looked doubtful, but argued no more.

The lot of them strutted down the corridors, laughing amongst themselves, only half in pretense, reaching the Sheriffs door, to which Robin knew his way all to well. "Get moving" one of the real guards snapped at the bunch.

Robin stepped forward, "I would, but you see I've got business with the sheriff today."

"The sheriff isn't seein' anyone right now, so bugger off" the guard said flatly, "Sorry mate, we can't do that" Allan chimed with a rock hard hook to the chin that sent the guard rolling, out cold. "Now you've woken the whole castle" Djac groused, "We'll only be a minute anyhow, right Robin?"

"Robin?"

Robin ignored Allan pressing past the doors and two of them went in and two of them stood guard outside. Little John, Will and Robin entered, leaving Allan and Djac as the watch guards.

"Ah Robin, to what do I own the misery of your company?" Vaisy equipped with a sardonic grin pasted on. Robin tossed the scrap of cloth onto the sheriffs' desk, "Oh Robin, you shouldn't have, its not even my birthday!" Vaisy said picking at the crap with a black-painted fingernail.

"This was from the man you sent to assassinate me, next time I'll bring you his head" Robin deadpanned, started by the coldness in Hoods voice the sheriff glanced up at him, "What got your breeches in a bunch Hood? I try to hang you, you run around doing whatever it is you do in your forest. Nothings changed" the sheriff stated, staring at the lot of them down his nose from behind his big desk as though it could protect him from the angry bandits.

"And I think we've already establishedthe fact that you will not kill out of hand, unlike myself" the sheriff went on drolly, "So what did you really come here for? The pleasure of my company, or is this wild bunch to crass for you?"

Robin bypassed Vaisy's words entirely; he didn't have the patience to spar with him today. "We have _established_, sheriff, that I _will_ kill when and where I must, and I have no liking for assassins especially ones that come at a man from behind in the dark."

"What do you want me to say? That I hired a man, I've hired dozens of them but none of them seem able to do the job explaining why your still standing here very much _alive_! You're like a damned cat Loxley, with nine bloody lives!" the sheriff ranted bursting to his feet, nose to nose with Robin.

Robin stared him down, blue eyes narrowed and dark; he shoved the cloth at Vaisy again, "Who" he repeated. Vaisy smiled benignly, looking past Robin to Will, and John and, "I think the _war madness_ is setting in, its part of the illness they say, when they see enemies everywhere."

"I have enemies, everywhere, because you rule this town, and every shire and village you can beat down" Robin said dryly, "I think I know what's happenin' here, I just want to hear you say it."

Vaisy chuckled, "One shout from me, will bring in my guards."

Robin smiled, and it unsettled the sheriff, just as it was meant to. "Robin, not meanin' to be funny here but we'd better get scarce and soon" Allan said poking his head into the room. "We will Allan" Robin granted, gaze locked with Vaisy.

"What's going on here sheriff?" Will demanded stepping forward, a subtle show of support to Robin; he was with him, even if he didn't really understand what he was getting at. Not yet leastwise.

"Ah, he speaks!"

John rolled his eyes, waiting for Robin to give him his cue, "John" _finally._ "What do you think you're doing you ugly brute? Put me down!" Vaisy demanded. Little John grabbed his throat with his free hand, his point clear.

Vaisy lowered his voice grudgingly, preferring not to be strangled.

"Feel like talking now?" Robin asked merrily, the sheriff-glared resentfully, "No, I really don't with my feet dangling three feet off the floor."

Robin smiled, clearly amused by this, "That's to bad then."

"Talk" John grunted with a wicked glint in his dark eyes, "Put me down first" the sheriff gasped out, with a nod from Robin John did, dropping him, watching at he fell in a heap on the floor. "I don't know the mans' name" he began, John growled, "Didn't ask didn't care, la-di-da-di-da" the sheriff clarified with a wave of his hand.

"And I didn't hire him, per say, just gave a nudge in the right ridection you might say, that and a little money, not much really, he didn't seem to need the insentive."

"He came here all on his own, with quite a grudge if I may say" the sheriff chuckled gleefully, "Dark skinned man, dark brows, dark eyes, all rather dark and drab, wearing some black material, I asked him what it was, he never answered, maybe he'll tell you" the sheriff suggested vaguely.

"Come on Robin, let us go, let us go now!" Will urged, "No need to rush, we could have tea in the dungeons if you wanted!" the sheriff shouted out at the outlaws rushed passed him, Will gave him a scathing look from the door.

"What? I wasn't talking to you boy," Vaisy grumbled.

"Come on! Come on!" Allan pressed, already starting down the halls. They didn't bother pretending, flat out running down the steps now. A few guards watched with interest but not knowing the outlaws on sight, let them go.

It was only when Sheriff Vaisy appeared at a window shouting and cursing that the guard realized there blunder, to late now, the outlaws were already at the portcullis, sure enough the slam of iron on dirt sounded.

Robin's eyes darted around, spotting a familiar wagon he urged the others to follow as he snuck under the tarp stretching from front to back of the covered wagon, "Hurry" Robin whispered as the last man climbed aboard and the wagon started rumbling forward, the driver never suspecting he was unwittingly harboring five outlaws in the back of his wagon among his load of wood, material, and other odds and ends.

"Who are you?" two shocked, hushed, voiced demanded with fright, big blue eyes wide and fearful. "Its alright lads, we won't hurt ya" Allan promised, the two boys looked between each other for a moment before there eyes caught on Robin, "Ai! We know you, you was that stranger that helped me mum and da" Gavin said on his feet in a flash, "What'cha doin' here?"

"We are for Sherwood" John said bluntly, startling the tyke much to his amusement. Djac elbowed him, speaking more gently, "What are your names?" they smiled twin smiles, "I'm Ean, and e's Gavin."

"You 'afta pay, iffen you're goin' to sneak a ride with us" Gavin declared, "We do, now do we?" Allan asked in astonishment, "Says who?" Gavin frowned puffing his chest importantly, "Says me."

Allan scowled.

"Here, should this do?" Robin asked handing over a few silver coins that he found at the bottom of his satchel, his last ones too.

The boys laughed and talked quietly with the outlaws, all of innocent enough things, like how the sheriff was a greedy toad, Gisborne a slimy snake, and Prince John rumored to be a spoiled brat that should be called instead, John Landless –for his lacking of land.

_And_ much to everyone's amusement how Robin Hood was _'the greatest, and bravest man to ever have lived!' _followed by _'when Ean and I are old enough we goin' to become outlaws to jus' like 'em!' _as though it was the greatest thing in the world, every child's dream, to be an outlaw, to be _Robin Hood_. As though it wasn't of long dreary nights stuck in the rain and cold, as though it wasn't of days, or weeks, with little to no food.

As if it wasn't a life destined to end in a hanging.

_To young eyes, its all some great adventure, where good always wins, and evil will always loose. If only life were so simple as that._ Robin chuckled softly, looking away from the youngsters.

" _Ah! To be young and innocent again!"_

"This be our stop" John grunted, and with much protesting from the young ones the bandits silently slipped out the back of the covered wagon Dagan and Ida none the wiser for it. "Hey mister what's your name?" Ean asked tugging on Robin's shirt as he hovered at the flap, Robin assumed his best _'devil-may-care'_ smirk playing up to the boy's desires, saying "Didn't you know lads?"

"I'm Robin Hood."

He left with his heart ten times lighter than that which he began the day. The looks on their faces were ones he'd not soon forget! There mouths gaping like fishes out of water, eyes widening. He could have said he was the King of England and he doubted they would have reacted less.

Ean watched Robin Hood as he took of with the rest, he beamed, his friends would never believe him! He saw a blond man waving his hands about emphatically, speaking to Robin Hood before handing him the reigns to what must have been his horse. He didn't dare blink until he lost sight of them in the murk of the forests. Sherwood. What he wouldn't give to be just like _him_.

"_Taking from the rich, giving to the poor!" _

"What'cha starin' at lil' brother?" Gavin asked slinging an arm over Ean's shoulder, "That was Robin 'ood" Ean breathed in a whisper, Gavin huffed, "Ah, don't be daft Ean, that wasn't Robin 'ood." Ean just kept smiling, even if no one in the wide world believed him, he'd met Robin Hood.

* * *

"What was all that back at the castle Robin, there's sometin' you're not tellin' us isn't there!" Allan accused confronting Robin the moment they were all on foot once more, the horses tied off. "Robin?" Will inquired firmly but understanding lay in his voice, whereas Allan's laid blame with a quick pointing finger. 

"I said nothing, because there was nothing to be said" Robin replied sharply his own anger sparking, "All I had was suspicions, and we've already proved that I need unarguable facts with you lot else you think my hunches some kind of _'war madness' _so you'll have to excuse me for wanting to be sure before I speak." Here more than a little bitterness echoed throughout his words.

All but Much and John looked away, this was true.

"Tell us, we'll believe you" Will said, _I'll believe you_, spoke with his eyes. The only promise that could possibly be given. "I begin to think that it was a Saracen, explaining the cloth, and the fighting style" Robin blurted, looking around at their faces, some skeptical, some blank, some open to the idea.

"That's insane!" all heads turned too Much who blushed deeply but pressed on, "Why would one of them follow you here? It was war, why you, why not some other unfortunate? Why must it always be you?" Much ranted, already believing, simply not wishing to. Thinking maybe willing it away would do the trick. Robin shrugged helplessly, "If there is trouble to be found, it will find me. You know this friend" he stated wryly, Much grumbled, "All to well, I do."

"I once tracked a man to Yorkshire" Allan reasoned, "Really?" Will said turning to look at him curiously, "He's stolen my horse and good deal 'o my coin, so yeah, but this is a bit more 'en that, this is an entire ocean, what _did_ you _do_ Robin?" Allan asked half joke, half serious.

"My master did what he was ordered to by the King or our Commander, that insidious Lewis!" Much declared, openly defending Robin. "I don't know why, I could have killed his brother, his father, his uncle, his cousin, I do not know!" Robin cried in frustration his jaw tight eyes dark with inner turmoil.

"We'll sort this out, wont we?" Much said turning to the other with such a penetrating glare that all of them nodded meekly, "Yeah, we're all in this together after all, we're stuck with each other, and lets face it, Sherwood wouldn't be the same with out _Robin 'ood_!" Allan said mimicking the child Ean, garnering a grin from their leader with his impressionism of the child's accent.

* * *

She hated this waiting. Waiting for news, for word from Robin, which he so rarely sent, he has not man of letters, but of actions. And she had to admit he was a very busy bandit, what with breaking into and out of Nottingham to pay Vaisy a visit –for whatever reasons he had. She worried, she fretted, she wondered, what was Robin up to now? 

And she hated waiting, as of late her patience had been worn thin between the making and breaking of her unwanted engagement to Sir Guy, and now she wondered, where did she stand with Robin. She new he cared, and she knew she loved him, the balances were uneven to date and that simply wouldn't do!

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to take her horse, or leave it, whichever, and disappear into Sherwood become the Night watchman for good, and be Robins for once-and-for-all.

But she couldn't, it would leave her father in a dangerously precarious situation with both Vaisy and Guy breathing down his neck, who knew what they might do to him? She didn't trust either man farther than she could throw them!

She could not shed her title so easily as Robin had, she was a lady, she had responsibilities, but how she wished she could.

God alone knew why but she loved that arrogant, insufferable, argumentative, hardhead, flirtatious, handsome, clever-witted, bedamned outlaw!

_God above have mercy, I'm falling for the outlaw of Sherwood Forest, again. _

He mind made up she quietly went around to the stable, grabbing the gift from Robin on her way, hastening it to her plain blouse of a deep blue, and her riding skirt of tan. He fussed with her hair a moment, only that, before leaving it, unbound, as it was knowing that Robin would not care, he really wouldn't.

_"Now to the matter of finding them!"_ It turned out easier than she'd thought, which both pleased and disturbed her, Robin had never been this careless before, either something was wrong or he needed a good dressing down to remind him he risked not just his own life, but his men's as well.

"Marion!" Much exclaimed having spotted her from afar he intercepted before she started the others to badly, who knew how they might react. "It was disturbingly easy to find you" she said sharply. "Ah, yes, on that, we've not had proper time just getting back as it were" Much babbled before finishing, "It would do Robin good to see you" he said brightly, and she felt her hopes right a touch, but she should have now that without Much telling her. "But then my master is always pleased to see you, yes, always happy 'bout that at least" he said absently scuffling his feet under her watchful gaze.

"Marion?" Robin said joining Much at the foothill that he's stopped her on, "What other lady would you expect to come calling?" she asked teasingly, turning about the words he'd said at her window the other night.

"None?" Robin joked, "There'd best not be some other lady hidden away in your camp Robin, pardoning Djac of course" she added quickly as his smile grew, "Come, and check it for yourself" Robin offered mockingly.

"I will, at that."

"Marion" Will said, "Will" she replied with a small smile, Djac looked between them for a moment before speaking, "And I'm Djac, what are you doing here, again?" she asked in her usual, calm, bluntly way.

"Djac!" Allan hollered elbowing her, hissing, "Play nice."

"I can to speak with Robin, actually" she stated, "Then come, let's walk and talk" Robin said taking her elbow as he lead her away from the group. "Your wearing it" he remarked, "Was it not meant to be worn?"

"What was it you wanted to speak with me of Marion, we both know you wouldn't go through the hassle of seeking me out without a reason for it" Robin said, and she hated that he was right. She normally wouldn't, maybe it was time to change things though?

"I wouldn't? And you presume to know my mind better than myself?" she said lightly, "I know the Marion I've become reacquainted with would not" Robin said plainly.

"Then I must be the Marion you've yet to see, because I did."

Robin halted, titling his head to look at her, really look at her, but not long he knew better than that. If he looked to long he'd become so smitten, all over again, that he'd become that tongue-tied schoolboy on his first jaunt in the woods.

"Marion" he breathed his lips almost touching her, "Robin" she echoed on a breathy whisper. He loved hearing his name fall off her lips like he loved nothing else.

"Robin!" Robin jerked away at the panicked shouting of his name taking her hand he tugged her along as they ran to meet Much.

"What is it?" Marion demanded her eyes already scanning for enemies, making him love a little more.

"The man whose trying to kill you master, Allan and Will caught him they did. Allan got the idea in his head and you know Will, couldn't leave him to do it by himself now could he?"

"The point Much, the point?"

"They caught him."

* * *

_**C.R. Cheetah: Any and all comments are welcomed and appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**An hour before Marion came to camp:**_

****

"That's the stupidest idea you've ever had Allan".

Allan barked a laugh, "No, I've had far worse ones than that my young friend!" he burst in singing tones of well-meaning mockery clapping his dark haired companion on the back. "I thought you weren't goin' to try play at being the hero, like you seem to think Robin does so often" Will accused with hinted at disappointment, but to what Allan couldn't know, was it the _'playing hero'_ bit or the _'Robins playing a hero'_ part?

Will was the loyal sort, Allan had realized that early on an if he'd still be blind it became clear when they returned to camp and Will, unable or unwilling to lie no matter as the result was the same, told the others the bloody truth. No one had said a word, but he go the impression that they'd let Robin, and the rest of course, down sorely. A

llan knew himself, or he'd known himself afore Robin had come along and saved first his hand then his neck, now he plain ol' didn't know.

Half of him wanted to run for the hills leave the lot to themselves, but this other, stranger side said _"Stick it out you bloody coward you never seen anythin' through in your life Allan, no better time than the present to start."_

And here he was, seeing it through, and he was glad, odd that feeling. There were few decisions he could say he was glad of, this was among that number.

Will now was another matter, another man all together, nothing like Allan he was. Once his loyalties had been decided, that is. He was still here, skulking around this forest like the rest of them, so it seemed that Robin was it.

"I am not! 'Is jus' well, you repeat this and I'll deny it to my last breath, but Robin ain't so bad, I rather like 'em you know" Allan conceded quietly, as though this were some great well-kept secret.

"Yeah so do I, why all this fuss?"

"Ya jus' don't get it do you? Allan A' Dale don't make a habit of doin' stuff like this for people even if they be _Robin 'ood_" Allan said lightly, continuing on a harsher note "But I hate seein' em so down, and we all know he 'as been, we jus' been keeping our mouths shut and lettin' 'em save face an' all that." Will scratched the back of his neck, nodding once.

"What's your plan, and whys it so important to you that no one else knows?" Will asked staring at Allan with a curious gaze that made Allan want to shuffle his feet like a schoolboy before his teacher.

"Well we do it like this…." Allan said going on to explain. Half an hour later found the twosome hunkered down by an old willow that Allan swore up and down is were the tracks had led, faint as they were. Will, to tired to argue, to amused by this change in Allan, went along with it.

"He has'ta make camp somewhere now doesn't 'e?" Allan argued, Will had no argument for that one, but found himself wondering why, of the whole lot, it had to be _him _Allan dragged off on this assassin-hunt.

Not for the first time he thought, "_We should've told Robin which way we were headed, at the least."_

"Allan" Will started wearily, why in the name of the Father were they holed out in this ruddy ditch waiting for a man that was clearly smarter than to return to the same campsite twice. "Shush, hear that?"

"No. Wait…yeah." then again, maybe he _wasn't._

Allan smirked looking far to smug for Wills liking, but he didn't comment, Djac would be sure to put him in place sooner or later, preferable sooner because a smug Allan was a pain in the arse.

_Really he was._

"You sneak up from the back, nice and quiet like, and I'll jump 'em from the front" Allan said slipping off into the dense foliage before Will could argue, leaving him little choice but to agree.

Allan prepared silently, sweat dripping down his forehead, he could do this, he could prove to them that he didn't have to be told, or asked, to do something, that he would do it for the sake of it needing to be done, he understood how to make that call. He would prove it to them, to _Robin, _to himself.

Just as Allan darted in, the foreign man spun about with an angry grunt yanking his blade, curved like and yet unlike Robins.

He froze for a second, what a dunderhead he was!

Rolling a downward slash meant to take his head from his shoulders he pulled free a dagger, twelve inches in length, plain unblemished steel glinting capriciously under the eager eye of the sun. Dodging then charging with a shout that surprised them both Allan locked at the hilt, matching strength for strength.

Knowing, if he let go, it would be _his_ head gave him yet more. Lucky for him reasonable logical Will had stayed out of the fray his bow in hand, notching and lining an arrow before making his presence known.

"Ay, you mister" Will said stepping from the greens confidently, eyes set on the foreigner after quickly scanning Allan for any life threatening injures, but found none. "Put down your sword, now!"

The foreigner turned to face Will, eye to eye challenging him with every step closer that he took. Right then Will wished like never before that he could shoot like Robin, shoot so daringly close that few had the nerve press there luck to far, but he, Will the carpentered couldn't without risking killing the assassin.

And they needed him alive, there were questions to be asked here.

With a sneer the man dropped his sword, "I've no quarrel with you Englishman" he said speaking in halting English, "Drop it, now!" Allan exclaimed circling around the assassin on careful feet, being sure to stay out of Will line of sight.

Will may be good with his double-bladed axe, but not so with a bow.

"You would shoot a defenseless man?" the assassin asked coldly, "Would you attack a man from the back in the dark?" Allan growled, startling the man catching him off guard. "Are you the one called Robin, _Robin Hood_?" he scoffed turning to face Allan now with such hate, such bloodthirstiness that Allan almost stumbled back just to be sure his was scorched with a look.

"No, 'fraid you got the wrong outlaw mate" Allan gibed, "I was told he could be found here, I was warned it would be no easy task, but I care not, I will find him, and when I do-"

"You'll kill 'em? Don't mean to be funny mate, but that lines gettin' old. _Everyone_ says they're gonin' to kill Robin, he's managed to avoid a hanging so far" Allan said stonily.

"I am not the only one he's wronged, good then I shall do this country's people a favor" the assassin snarled, "Get yourself killed is more like it, you'd have the peasants, the commoners, and of course us outlaws for your death if'en that happened, and it wont, I promise you that much."

"How can such a despicable man have such faithful men, I ask Allah" the assassin sighed, "He is not whatever it is he seems to you, you are wrong about this man, this I promise you Englishman."

"Your sword!" Will insisted his arms shaking; the assassin grimaced tossing it to Wills feet. "Your wrong" was all Will said as he tied the assassin to the nearest tree with sturdy ropes.

"Allan, get Robin and the others, quickly" Will said quietly. "I will watch him" Will promised. Allan paused to glare at the tied man for a moment before taking off with much clamor.

"You talk little" the man mused aloud, Will shrugged in answer watching him closely. "This man, this Robin he is a murderer and betrayer" the Saracen stated, "Your wrong. Robin is a good man" Will repeated saying nothing further for a long spell as they waited, tension mounting.

"Why do you think as you do?" Will asked rationalizing that there must be a reason, a good one at that, for a man of any race to track another across the ocean and into this dense forest, men had been known to become lost and die in Sherwood, making it an outlaws perfect haven.

"You won't believe the sad story of a Saracen over that of an Englishman like yourself" the man spat contemptuously.

"I might not, but I would listen" Will said, "It don't matter much either way to me."

The Saracen assassin sighed wearily, some might even assume resignedly if they missed the gleam in his strange dark eyes of obsidian, and hard as a jagged edged rock.

"My name is Azeem, son of Ajad. And I met this _Robin Hood_ as he calls himself in Acre, I was no warrior, or fighter of any great talent then" he explained earnestly, drawing Will closer to listen as he wove his tale.

"I don't understand"

"I, my wife, and our two children, one only just becoming a man, the other still a girl-child" Azeem, for that was his name, said blankly. "What were they're named" Will interrupted.

"Karida, my wife, Rida, my daughter, and Tariq, my son."

The man said the names like they were written in his heart, or carved upon it by knifes blade, the mans sense of overwhelming sadness was genuine it was no easy thing to fake, if it could be done at all.

"They were killed?" Will guessed, rightly so. "They were murdered like animals by the French, and the English Crusaders claiming there right to God while denying us the right to ours!"

"Robin? _Murder_? Your first assumption was right, I do not believe you."

Azeem sneered, "He has you all fooled, blinded by his pleasant words" here Will sputtered a laugh slapping his knee, "No I am certain we speak of different men, Robin is not the appeasing sort, nor kiss the royal ring _'begging your pardon'_ kind" Will assured him with a shake of his head, blue-gray eyes laughing with mirth at the mere idea.

That simply wasn't Robin.

He'd proved that much the very day he stood up to the sheriff and forfeited his lands and title, all for something he believed in, justice. That was the Robin Will had come to know during their indefinite stay in Sherwood.

"The Crusades were a bloody time, so I'd heard, but Robin…he's changed in coming back, wont kill less he has to now, he fights to bring justice, and food to he mouths of the common man, so that not only the rich and noble sleep with full bellies" Will said caustically, his words rife with bitterness.

If only Robin had returned sooner maybe…. Well no point thinking like that. What was done was done and could not be undone. Azeem studied him with his sharp eyes, "You truly believe this, don't you?"

"I do."

Will backed away from the Saracen realizing what the tricky man had been up to, luring him in with his tale waiting for the opportunity Will had almost provided him with. "You're a very clever man Azeem."

"Not clever enough, apparently."

"Apparently."

* * *

"Robin, where's Robin?" Allan panted bent over from his none-stop run to camp, John shrugged, "His keeper, I am not."

Allan grunted, "I've caught the assassin, well Will and myself 'ave caught the man."

Much's eyes widened impossibly, "You two dunderhead's, well I never took Will for one afore now, went after him alone and caught the man? You've caught the Saracen going around trying to kill my master?" Much demanded, such emotion in his voice Allan wasn't sure if the manservant was pleased with him or not, not that he really cared.

_"No, of course not."_

"Bless you!" Much exclaimed giving one very astonished Allan a hug before shouting out as he ran in search of Robin himself.

"Robin!" Robin jerked away from Marion at the panicked shouting of his name taking her hand he tugged her along as they ran to meet Much. "What is it?" Marion demanded her eyes already scanning for enemies.

"The man who's trying to kill you Robin! Allan and Will caught him they did. Allan got the idea in his head and you know Will, couldn't leave him to do it by himself now could he?"

"The point Much, the point"

"They caught him."

* * *

_**C.R. Cheetah: Sorry for the dely, wanted to ge this part out in one go so it wouldn't become to confusing with the time leap I did. For those of you who asked for more of Robin in the Crusades (dream flashes/memories), it will come, all in good time, no worries you'll see more of Commander Lewis too if I have anything to say about it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

The small band of outlaws all stood, milling about listening to Djac speak a scowl on her tanned face a dubious in her dark-ebony eyes, "Azeem the son of Ajad and a known assassin, followed you across the ocean?" she queried of Robin pursing her lips, wondering the question they had all be thinking for a spell now, _why?_

"And you left him alone with Will?" she demanded seizing Allan's shirt lapels, "Well…yeah what of it?" Allan shrugged her off.

"We must hurry!" Djac exclaimed in a frenzy the likes of the outlaws had never seen her in before. "Yes, lets" Robin readily agreed blue eyes darkening, Marion excused it as the shift in lighting not that she was looking at his eyes, or his face, or him at all.

Marion stood a little to the side feeling very much an outcast among the little band, she liked it not one wit. She cleared her throat gaining Robin's attention, again, _finally_.

"Ah Marion, perhaps it would be best if you returned to Knighton Manor now, where 'tis safer" Robin suggested rather firmly, and if she'd allow herself to admit it wisely.

It would not due to be caught among this lot, any association with any of these men demanded a hanging – no need to lend the sheriff the rope to hang her by now was there?

However, she wasn't in a particularly _law abiding _mood, least of all with _Robin _telling her what to do, it simply wasn't done. "You are in no position to order me about Loxley" she stated flatly, "I was not – blast it Marion! Do what you will" _as always_, he said in exasperation turning away.

"I will," she mumbled, following after them, making sure she did not fall behind. She would give Robin no reason to send her packing, as he seemed so wont to do these days!

_Men._

Five minutes into there jog she was truly glad she had gone for suitable instead of stylish shoes on this days outing else she would've had not a chance in hell of keeping up with the other men and the woman who dressed as one. Since no one else showed any sign of halting she didn't either, inwardly praying they were close, and was rather ashamed to admit it wasn't entirely for the poor carpenter boys sake.

When the band reached a clearing Allan stopped stock still, Djac cried out sharply rushing forward coming to kneel alongside an unmoving Will. All business she checked his pulse and took her first real breath since seeing him laying there, blood caking one side of his face, his gray eyes closed to her.

"_Beautiful eyes. Wait, no, I did not just think like that, what nonsense, they are just eyes, one sees with them, that is all"_ Djac reprimanded herself harshly, shaking his shoulders firmly until he came to, "I'm sorry" was the first thing he said.

Djac, her face set in stone demanded, "What happened?"

Will swallowed, "He tricked me, the bastard, he tricked me asked for water, I didn't think, I should have never even got it, forgive me Robin?" Will pleaded staring up at there blue-eyed leader, Robin crouched beside his comrade, saying only "We will catch him again, he can only hide so long, and when we do, he will pay for this" Robin vowed.

Will accepted that and let Djac tug him to the nearest creek which, it turned out, wasn't all that near at all. "You hit your head, not your legs, walk" Djac reprimanded when he leaned just a little too near.

Will blushed, mumbling a faint 'sorry' and she was immediately contrite.

He'd banged himself good this time he had, she was glad though, that it was only a bang and not a stab, or some other more mortal wound. She didn't know what was changing between them – her and Will. Or if it even was at all, not just her hormones deciding to wreak havoc with her nice, simple, if sometimes deadly life.

But knew one thing she wanted the time to find out.

"…And that's how he escaped, it was stupid of me really" Will repeated, not hearing anything but his last word she remained silent, maybe a little to long, before saying bluntly, "Things happen, we will catch him again."

_And he will pay._

* * *

Seeing a catch of silver in the light Robin turned, and what a vision was before him, even with her simple peasantry dress she was clearly a lady of breeding. Clearly, very, very, beautiful, so much that it blinded him. "It appears, my lady" he bowed dramatically, "That the woods are not safe what with an assassin on the loose and all." 

"You should-" Robin

"Stay with us-" Much

"Go back home-" Djac

Marion looked between the trio a single brow arched curiously, "This forest is not safe for your kind tonight" Djac said bluntly, "I believe I've already proven myself _worthy_, there would be no need to baby me. Not to say I'd fancy whiling away the night with you lot anyways, should it become known I spent the night with a band of outlaws my reputation would be ruined" Marion primly stated, glaring between both Djac, in suspicion, and Robin, in question.

"Better safe and in question, than sorry and dead" Robin grumbled beneath his breath, "What was that?" she demanded, "Nothin,' nothin' at all. You can go, or you can stay, if I know you, you will do as you please whatever I say."

"So you do want me to go, don't you!" she hissed accusingly, Robin glared drawing her away to continue speaking in some semblance of privacy, "You know what I want Marion" he bit back, swinging away, "I cannot possibly making it clearer."

She smiled bitterly, waiting for him to speak, not liking it when he did. "You want me to say it then, beg you even, like your qualified Guy must have, well I wont." She shook her head, black hair falling over her shoulder, "I'm not asking for you to give up your blasted pride Loxley, just a few words so as I can make up my mind."

"Make up your mind? What are we talking about Marion, is it the same as what we were before" he prodded more gently than he'd intended, "Or is this somethin' else now?" he took her hand, and for once she did not pull it away.

"Robin" Marion started before shaking her head ruefully, a hesitant hand tracing his cheek, her thumb brushing the healing mark left by the assassin, "Marion" he breathed.

"I-" the confession seconds from spilling past her lips was cut short by Much and his oblivious, but cheery, rounding up of the men for his favorite time of day, dinner, second only to breakfast and lunch.

"Dinner's done master!"

Marion forced a smile, putting the appropriate amount of between them again, and they were familiar strangers again.

"I'll stay," she said finally a sad sparkle in her eye. Knowing that there would be no heartfelt confessions on this night, the moment had passed.

"Good" Robin said, "I'm glad," this admitted freely with an honest, earnest smile a new light brightening his eyes before sauntering into the camp, being the Robin Hood they all knew so well.

"What have you managed to scare up tonight Much?" he asked loudly shattering the quiet. His hand still lightly twined with Marion's as they took a seat around the fire, even before the other men he did not release her, and she didn't squabble about it. It was familiar while indisputably not, to hold his hand, larger, rougher, in her own admittedly smaller, and to know that she had a power over this man.

Still.

"Lamb, of course, don't you remember our little_ jaunt_" Much grumbled.

Robin grinned. "No I don't suppose you do seeing as how being chased by guards is a daily thing it must be becoming rather boring" Much mocked tartly, "Now, I don't now about boring but its becoming rather…_mundane_…don't you think lads?" Robin asked turning to the others for support.

"Robin has a point," Will grunted, "Aye, that 'e does mate, it becomin' rather droll, next time we odd to up the scale a tad, don't ya think? Make 'em sweat a little?" Allan suggested winking at Marion conspiringly.

Catching on Marion joined in gaily, "Perhaps you could kidnapping the sheriff, now wouldn't that send all of Nottingham into a fright!" all eyes turned to her in astonishment, "Now there's an idea" Allan speculated, too Much's horror.

"Not you to!" Much whined, and everyone laughed full and hard until tears leaked from the corner of there eyes, and Marion all but snuggled against Robins side - _it was cold_ - and laughing with a engaging Allan, had never felt more at home in her life than here, around the fire beneath the open sky.

Before the fire had even died down Djac had spread out her bedroll snug between Will and Allan, John a little farther off, but still near enough to feel the fires dying warmth, "Good night master" Much said shaking out his roll, looking for a less rocky and less wet spot to lay it down, tripping over a thick tree root in the process, "I meant to do that! Right, well good night."

"Good night Much."

Wordlessly Robin broke out his own bedroll, small and compact, as it was it was little shelter against the wiles of Mother Nature, but it would have to do. Searching the dark he found an open spot, just on the outside of the ring of human bodies made up of Will, Djac, Allan, Little John and Much.

Marion cast her eyes about, thinking of everything but _'she was going to sleep in a forest with Robin'_ she didn't worry about being accosted, Robin was to good of a man for that – though she'd never tell him such, but it was new, and slightly frightening, something else she'd never tell.

"Your bed milady"

"I couldn't possibly"

"Take it, or you'll be in bad sorts come morning."

Marion sat down gingerly, unwilling to argue just yet over such a trifle instead accepting his gesture. "Thank you Robin but where will you sleep?" she posed the question as though she didn't care, even if she did. "Here" Robin said backing away a few paces closer too Much, farther from her.

"There's enough to share" _if only just. _

Robin swallowed, wanting nothing more than to spend the night with her in his arms, the smell of her skin, the soft silk of her hair…

The steady beating of her heart…

"No there isn't."

Marion didn't pursue it, as pride demanded, but she did do this, moving her blanket so it came to rest alongside Robin for though she was loath to admit this, but Sherwood at night was a scary place to her. Robin didn't say anything but his eyes followed her every move, the fire catching in his eyes making them a darker blue than she'd ever seen before.

Propped up on her elbow she leaned over to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, "Good night Robin," she said. _"Good night Marion" _Robin thought when her breath had evened and she was lost to the realm of sleep, he was soon to follow drifting in dreams of the past.

Of a place and time, better left forgotten.

**_Acre, The Crusades Of_**

"_You cannot possibly be considering it master!" Much shouted, pleading with Robin desperately, "They are innocents in this mess, a woman and child Robin, come to your senses!"_

"_You would do well to remind your manservant of his place Robin" Commander Lewis sneered, "Cannot even control one simple servant, that doesn't speak well of you boy."_

"_Much, it will be done, we are not discussing this" Robin reprimanded sharply, "Robin" he backhanded him with a crack, "Enough, go to the tent, I will see you shortly" Robin snapped._

_Much stiffened unused to be treated so by Robin. "Where shall you be?" stony silence was his answer, he left without further word his heart breaking, this damned war, it was changing them, changing him!_

_What had become of the fun loving master he'd grown up with? Always with a ready smile and grin for the ladies, Marion in particular. _

_Robin was still very much in love with her, though he'd never say walking away had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, and one of the few he might live to regret. _

_Lewis watched Much go with cold eyes; "He's bold" was his sole comment as he slipped away. Robin sagged physically, "I hope he forgives me" he thought saying "I'm sorry" to his absent friend, hoping that he could make amends later he had a family to save for now._

_Sneaking into the prisoners sent without detections was no easy task and when he had he was faced with four frightened faces, "You needn't fear me, I have come to save you."_

_"How naïve that must have sounded!"_

"_You, a Crusader, a Englishman, here to save us Moslems? I do no believe this" the father proclaimed bitterly, "Give us false hope, only to tear it away, I think not, leave us be in peace."_

"_My name is Robin, I am what you say, an Englishman and Crusader, but what I am not is a murderer of children!" Robin defended in a hushed exclamation. The wife, a slender dark haired woman stepped forward bravely, "I am Karida, wife of Azeem first daughter of Maliq. Will you save us sir Robin of the English Kings Guard?" she asked staring at him with shrewd knowing eyes._

"_I will do everything in my power to, yes."_

"_I trust him husband, he has honest eyes" Karida said suddenly "He is English!" Azeem snarled, "And we are Moslem yet he is here think of your daughter, your son, let go of your foolish pride!" she cried desperately falling to her knees before him in supplication. _

"_Father, father, I don't want to go to Allah yet, I haven't done anything worthy!" Tariq whined pulling on his fathers' cloak, "Will you save my mother and father and brother and me?" the little girl asked timidly._

"_I will."_

_Robin beseeched the father with an outstretched hand, "Truce?" he offered, "Truce" Azeem conceded wryly. _

_"Your wife and children first, then I'll return for you, because the Commander it likely to check in, if he sees you sleeping there, with three lumps along side you he will think all is as it should be" Robin explained grimly, "No! We all go, I won't leave without you husband!"_

"_Quiet wife! The Englishman is right in his thinking, I will follow soon after, you must think now of Rida and Tariq, not I" Azeem chided her gently, caressing her cheek gently as a husband would._

"_Come, hurry, the watch guards are going to switch we will have a minute no more than to slip past!" Robin urged, "Go!" Azeem hissed at his children grabbed at his legs._

_And they did with heartbreak in they're eyes._

_Heart pounding; sweat peppering her brow Karida followed after the Englishman named Robin, he no longer wore his Crusader tunic, to conspicuous, to easily seen in the dark of night._

_Smart man._

_They sidestepped foot soldiers and horsemen, and sleeping guards, with only a few close calls to halt there breathes and stop their hearts at one point she'd clutched at his arm in fear, clinging like a scared rabbit to this young man as he snuck them to the very outskirts of camp where he stole a horse and provisions to see them through to the nearest oasis._

"_God speed milady" Robin said slapping her mount on the rump, her daughter clinging to her waist, her son riding a gelding alongside her. He watched till they were gone from sight before returning for Azeem._

"_Is my wife safe?" were the first words from his mouth, "Yes, she's safe as are your two children, I sent them with horse and provisions they will be beyond harming in a few hours, Commander Lewis will not track them, they are not worth his efforts" Robin assured the man tersely with a grimace of a smile._

_Without incident Robin got them to the same place as where he'd seen off Azeem's wife. The Moslem turned grasping Robins sleeve, "You will be punished" he said hoarsely._

"_Aye, most likely, but no one will know that it was I whom helped you so it will not be as bad as it might've been" Robin admitted truthfully, shrugging nonchalantly, "This is no light matter Englishman."_

"_No, it isn't is it?"_

_Azeem studied the young man before him, and found himself thinking the most unlikely of thoughts, he is a good man, a thought he'd never had before for any Englishman he'd met, and he'd met more than his share._

"_Now go friend, before we are found out" Robin pressed the horses reigns into the Saracens hands firmly, "Go now friend."_

"_I never thought to say this to an English crusader but…go with Allah Robin" he said a grin tugging at the corner of his mustached lips, then without a backward glance he took off down the same trail as his wife, he was free._

_Watching the man sail off Robin let out a tired sigh turning to seek out his own tent wondering how long it would be before Commander Lewis dragged him from it and meted out some punishment or another._

_Ah well, what would be would be, for now he would sleep._

Marion sat up shivering as another cold wind blew through chilling her to the bone. Swallowing and praying Robin was a sound sleeper she got up leaves crunching underfoot at she halted at his side, almost not breathing she jumped back when his eyes snapped open, foggy and unclear at first until they focused on her, "Marion?" a paper thin whisper, a hint of something she'd never heard in him before, making her blush and clammy handed.

"Shush. I'm cold," she admitted wryly, sitting herself down alongside him. Carefully as though fearing she might bite, and he had good reasons to worry she mused with a smirk, he put his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest, her head resting over the rapid beating of his heart. In that moment not a word more was spoken, for none were needed.

Words were too clumsy and capricious for this perfect moment in time that they shared in silence; it was inherently there's at a time when little else was.

_Robin's and Marion's._

Thus, when the wind blew past it was no longer so cold.

Robin stayed awake, watching her sleep, so fragile she seemed, but he knew better. Marion was many things, but fragile was no among them. He would never tell her, because she would never believe, but when she entered a room it was as though everyone else paled, her calmness more becoming than any other maids most bold advances.

"_Her, I love." _

Even if he never could tell her, he knew it and it ate at his soul because what chance did he, an outlaw, _really_ have with a lass like her?

He knew the answer to that: not a snowballs chance in hell.

* * *

_**CR Cheetah: Read, Review & Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The wind howled as it batted against the ironstone of the castle almost drowning out the dark haired and leather clad henchman of their sheriffs' and his sparse words. It was storming something terrible outside, and sheriff took great satisfaction know that somewhere out there Robin was freezing his arse off in this damnably unpredictably weather.

If he had to be miserable, so did Loxley.

"Any word from the Saracen?" Gisborne inquired, arms crossed as he stood at the sheriffs right. "No, but when the deeds done I expect we'll know" Vaisy muttered, "Want me to tell you why? Because there will be such an outcry from the peasants, and the do-gooder's, and I suspect some gentry, that it will be hard to miss."

"Such faith in there goodness?" Gisborne queried doubtfully, "No, I have faith in Robin's bloody goodness that has been a thorn in my side since the day he returned from his damnable exertions in the Holy Lands."

"Have you been to your _almost-wife-to-be_?" Vaisy asked with a malicious chuckle turning the subject away from Robin, it was always Robin this, Robin that he heard all day.

It was vexing.

"No, I will give it time" Gisborne said shortly, "Time? Time! Time for what, for her to find some other man to run off with, maybe she really is still in love, as much as any woman can love that is, with Loxley" Vaisy mused aloud.

Gisborne stared out the window, each day this weather persisted was another wasted when he could be scouring the wood for those outlaws but there was little choice in the matter, he would find nothing but his own death if he went riding out in this hail, and that he did not want.

"Do relax Gisborne, it will be over soon enough. Take heart knowing, that somewhere out there, Robin Hood is sopping wet camped out in some cave or another waiting this out to, so there'll be no trouble from him."

"There's a thought, Robin all wet…doesn't you just despise wet clothes how they clings all slippery and tight" the sheriff mused aloud, not expecting an answer from his subordinate.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll catch something and die, now wouldn't that be grand?" Gisborne mused aloud picturing having to tell Marion the dreadful news that her ex-betrothed was dead from nothing more than a common cold.

A happy thought indeed, that was.

"A clue: no. That man is to stubborn to die from a measly cold….not matter how much we might wish it" he hastily added with a glower at the wall, if only he could catch that peace-loving-thief and see him hanged him he'd have a few les migraines to worry over. And Marion would be his.

Not that he was worried.

No not at all, never let it be said that Guy of Gisborne worried about the doings of one Robin Hood.

"Ah, now you've gone and ruined my hope Gisborne," Vaisy grumbled stared out the window his spirits lifted as he pictured a very wet and very cold Robin hunkered down in some leaky cave, absolutely miserable.

"_What a lovely thought!"_

* * *

Laugher rang through the cavern walls the outlaws had found, sopping wet the lot of them but happy as Allan spun another tale that he swore up and down was true, but they all knew he was lying through his teeth, but that was Allan for you. 

"Now, aren't you glad you stayed?"

"Yes, but poor Will had to go out in that" she murmured back to Robin with a shudder as the sky thundered with a deafening boom, almost drowning out Allan, but apparently not even Mother Nature could fully manage that daunting task. "He is a fast runner, your father will get your note and he will not worry and you will be free to lightened up" Robin said.

"I suppose you're right"

"Of course I am. I'm right aren't I Much?" Robin stated with a grin, "Right master, course" Much said without thinking still listening to Allan intently, "Wait? What?"

Robin laughed merrily smiling widely, "See Marion?"

"Right about what master?" Much demanded blinking, Robin waved him off "Nothing Much, nothing at all" he said, Marion chuckled watching the pair until Much shrugged turning back to Allan.

Stay, or go. The choice was now hers.

No obligation, no propriety, no duty stood in her way; a day and night with Robin –and his men, but of course– no consequences to fret over, just a merry time to be had by all.

Nothing serious, it was not just they, _Marion and Robin_, after all.

"I suppose I shall stay then, but only this one time, I will have to leave early in the morning else suspicion arises when I am not found sleeping in my bed should anyone come calling" Marion said hurriedly, "Ah, but that is tomorrow, and tonight is yet young!"

Marion arched an eyebrow haughtily; Robin shrugged helplessly, could he help it if he was who he was? She should be accustomed to it by now, one would think. The weather truly was miserable outside, she noted as a crack resonated through the small cavern they'd sought shelter within.

Marion watched the entrance, waiting to see the drenched and soaking wet face of Will Scarlett, when she did, and he'd dried and sloughing off his sopping cloak and other wet articled while still remaining decent, for her sake she was sure. Her guilt for being the cause of his state eased when he glanced her way and smiled faintly before turning back to Djac and Allan.

Marion watched the bandits with reservation, careful that she never looked to long at one in particular. What a mismatched lot they looked to be! Much with his mismatched style and pirates bandana, currently drying beside the fire, Will simple but far from plain, if not for Robin he might have caught her fancy, handsome, eyes gray as an early morning fog, smart, quiet…

Allan, he was a little shabby, rough on the edges, like them all in truth, the kind of man that could vanish in a crowd, a nice trick to own when one was an outlaw she imagined. John, Little John as the others sometimes – though rarely – called him, he took it in stride most often, he was a big man, and he knew it too.

Then there was Djac. The only female, how lonely, but she did not seem at all alone or uncomfortable, a pang of jealousy shot through her when the Saracen woman smiled at Robin muttering something in his that made him laugh, his eyes sparkling merrily.

They did that so rarely now.

Her jealousy died down quickly as Robin clapped Djac on the back and resumed his banter with Much. To Robin, if not Will and Allan she simply was one of the lads. And that was how he treated her.

Marion huffed to herself, she hadn't been jealous, no, not at all. Djac was just one of the lads to him, _wasn't she? _She was with him all the time _"Just like the others"_ another part of her mind reminded, but she ignored it, they weren't female. Djac must know him better than her by now. She remembered how she'd prided herself, _once upon a time, _on knowing the young Heir to Huntington so well, _her Robin_ she'd called him then.

But he'd been away for a long time, and they'd been arguing since he got back, when she spoke to him at all. He was nearly a stranger to her, the only difference was he was a stranger she still loved, against her wishes, but loved all the same.

Robin. Arrogant and selfless more than was good for his health! Robin with his impossible shots and roughish smile, no not roughish, _annoying_ was a better more fitting name for it.

It seemed they were stuck with each other, because he thought himself enamored with her and she, idiot that she was, was in love with him still. Even the darkness that touched his eyes did not turn her away.

"Marion?" Robin cocked his head to the side grinning when she started, "What were you thinking about that made you frown so?" he jibed, "You" she said instantly, perhaps a little to harshly when he aped a careless shrug turning away "I'm sorry thoughts of me bothers you so" he murmured, so low that she alone heard, and left her alone with her thoughts, again.

She stared hard at his face, thinking that might force him to look at her, it didn't. She cursed softly, and very, very un-lady like. Much ambled over making a vain attempt at casualness that was painfully obvious, seating himself beside her he looked first at her and then Robin.

"Words may not break bones my lady, but must I remind you that they sting the heart?" and that was all he said, she opened her mouth, closed it and opened it again, "I don't want to hear your excuse, just for you to realize that that man loves you more than is good."

He forestalled her coming words with a hand "Let me speak my piece. Yes, he's arrogant, sometimes I consider throttling that man myself and saving the sheriff the trouble, but I must remember that he's Robin, and that's how he is, arrogant, but also selfless to a point that is scary to me, being that in this world he is the closest thing I have to a family" Much babbled his point breaking through in the end:

_Robin was a good man._

_Marion had hurt him with her sharp tongue._

_Again._

"How did he end up with such a loyal friend as you Much?"

"Robin brings out the goodness in most men. Just look at this lot, before he came along they were dead men" Much said with all due seriousness. "And they're so much better now? Outlaws still, don't forget" Marion couldn't help but commenting.

"Outlaws with a purpose. We fight for the peasants, against the Sheriff, and that _Gisborne_" Much said with a deep bitterness, a deep one than she thought him capable off. "You don't like Gisborne, do you?" she commented.

"Would you, were you in my shoes? I think not lady Marion."

"No. I suppose not."

"Ahh, there you are Much…Marion" Robin said walking over to them, to Marion he seemed to saunter, his steps soundless in the virtually silent shelter, "Marion was just saying she'd wanted to have a word with you, so I'll just go…over there" Much said excusing himself.

"That wasn't at all obvious" Marion muttered. Robin sighed sitting down beside her, without asking and she wondered why that thought popped into her head, he didn't need her permission, this was his forest after all, was it not?

_His Sherwood._

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked with a frown, shocked.

"I might've pushed you into stayed when you so obviously would rather be at home, in your bed out of this damnable weather with warm bricks padding your bed, its easy to get chilled out here on nights like this" Robin remarked wistfully.

"Do you?" she asked, "Get chilled I mean."

"Sometimes."

She crossed her arms, waiting. "I was accustomed to weathering it out before returning to England and becoming an outlaw as you might've guessed. One night on an actual bed is hardly enough to become accustomed to it, I reckon I slept not at all it was so strange a feeling."

Marion smiled ruefully, "You didn't push me into doing anything I didn't already want Robin. Your charms such as they are, are not that good" she rebutted playfully, "You wound me my lady!"

"For that I am sorry." His smile slipped as he cast a sharp glare at Much who was pointedly ignoring them both, munching on some provisioned no less. "I'm accustomed to your tongue lashings Marion, and Much should learn to keep what said to him in confidence to him self" Robin reiterated, loudly enough for the servant to hear. Much sputtered, "But master I only said…"

"You said enough, you should learn to say _less_."

"It isn't his fault…really," Marion interrupted placing her hand on Robin arm, he grumbled but let it be. "He was only reminding me of what I sometimes forget" she admitted her eyes daringly meeting his own.

"And what's that" Robin asked sharply facing away from her, the camp having grown even louder during there argument, the men, bless them! were giving him what privacy they could.

"That when you are not being arrogant, or foolishly brave, or getting yourself nearly killed, you are a good man, a good outlaw…" she laughed quietly, "If there is such a thing! A paradox if ever I heard one, a _good_ outlaw. I never thought to hear myself say a thing!" Robin laughed with her, blue eyes twinkling merrily once more, and she was happy too. She had made him laugh. Her. Marion. Not Djac. Not Much.

_Her._

A smirk came across his face, "Tonight you look…more than ever, and when you look at me I feel you, its as through you can see into my soul" Robin murmured in her ear with a soft laugh that she echoed, "All these years and your still peddling the same old drivel, does it ever work?"

"You tell me," he challenged veering off the path of the old and familiar a rougher, huskier tone underlining his words. She laughed almost turning away, freezing like a doe in the Hunters sights as Robin ran a light hand over her cheek in a bold caress, a daring move on his part.

"Far better than it should," was her quiet answer.

"Ah so you are not as immune to my roughish charms after all!" Robin remarked contently, "When your being an overly presumptuous prig, I am" she shot back tartly, her nose in the air.

Robin laughed aloud, "We talk ourselves in circles don't we, you and I? And always we end right back here" he kicking at the dirt with his well-worn boot in frustration.

He was frowning again. "Robin can I tell you something, something I shall deny if ever you think to repeat it" she heatedly added cheeks reddening, "You can tell me anything, my lips are sealed."

"You are wrong"

"I am always wrong according to you, that is no great secret"

"No, I mean…let me finish! I meant about what you said of Guy and I, he does not stir me, there is no spark between us, in fact now there is not even friendship now…." She explained the words so clear in her head becoming muddled on their way out of her mouth, she couldn't seem say it!

Robin leaned in closer to catch her faint words, leaving them nose to nose, a hairsbreadth between there lips…so close he could feel the gentle heat of her body, the womanly scent of her hair.

"Marion I don't want to hear about Gisborne now when there's but you and I under the bright stars of Sherwood." And the others, but why bring up that they both knew they were there.

They could pretend…

"Please Robin…"

He remain in place, no more willing to move away from her side than a dog from his place by the fire, he enjoyed the nearness, the intimacy of sitting close at her side as she stumbled over her words, _"And since when did Marion stumble over words, any words."_

"_He_ did not stir me."

"And I do?" Robin asked, incredulous that she would speak such a thing. No wonder she'd blushed so. And she blushed so prettily. Before her courage was lost she leaned forwards, and lips touched lips, Robin rested a hand at her waist, and another tangled in her mass of dark sweet smelling hair, passion sparking betwixt like a wildfire, doused by a bucket of cold water.

_Literally._

"Tsk! Tsk!" Allan said shaking his head with mock mournfulness, "Rules of propriety Robin!" he reminded cheerily, "There's to be no taking advantage of this poor lady, you hear?" Allan said winking at the other merrily.

"Worry not, we'll protect you Maid Marion" Djac said drolly, joining in.

"And if I don't want protecting?" Marion asked getting into the spirit of the game while a soaking wet Robin shook himself off like a wet dog turning a glare at the bunch of them before resting on Much who shrugged and looked away, Robin muttered but otherwise held his tongue.

"Oh, oh, what's that ya' don't want to be rescued?" Allan pressed, Marion arched a prim eyebrow giving him her haughtiest glare, "No, for tonight I am no noble lady tonight merely a lady."

"Ah, then you shall be the _Lady of Sherwood_! Is that not a fitting titled for Robin Hood's one-true-love?" Allan declared followed by a chorus of ayes, she didn't contest the claim just listened and found she liked the sound of that.

_Marion, Lady of Sherwood. Robin Hood's one-true-love imagine that!_

Darting a glance at said _Robin Hood_ Marion smiled her façade slipping away as she laughed till tears ran down her cheeks; he was looking at the outlaws as though they'd become possessed and he wasn't sure weather to clap them on the shoulders for a job well done or smack them over the head.

"_The Lady of Sherwood, imagine that."_

Robin watched her interact with the others, watched as a smile broke across her face to him like dawn after a long, dark night, watched how her eyes brightened or sparkled at Allan's jest, or Much's comments, watched at her eyes turned his way again, and she smiled for him, a small secret smile that he liked to imagine as _his._ He watched at she turned away again, back to the others. And he waited until all settled down and weariness well and truly set in, sleep weighing on the eyes and wry minds.

Will, Djac, and Allan huddled in one corner, John pressed close like a great lump between them and the entrance of the cave, and it was no accident. Much apart from them, closer to Robin, but still apart for tonight, they all had their place. Marion knelt down on her mat, Robins, made of a thick sheep's skin and something else, "Surely the Lady of Sherwood will sleep beside the Master of this fine keep, tonight?" he suggested with a devilish smile.

"Perhaps the Lady had better not" Marion replied, just to make him work for it, "But 'tis custom, as you're the Lady of Sherwood and I am certainly the Master of it, we will be side by side."

"You presume much."

"But not to much."

"No, not that."

Robin smiled, relieved, and laid down beside her arms supporting his head as he stared in silence at the sky. A hand away Marion tossed and turned a few times before glaring at him, as though it were inexplicably his fault she felt guilty that she was sleeping on _his_ bedroll.

"Are you not uncomfortable?" she pried, "Honestly?" he asked with a telltale grin that never bode well. She wished she'd kept her mouth shut and slept like she was supposed to.

"Of course" she snapped.

"A little, but its nothing that can't be cured."

"How?" she asked, curious.

He coughed softly, turning over, away from her.

"Well?"

He shrugged, pausing a second and confessing: "Nothing a bath wont fix, there being a fine river none to far…" he shrugged trailing off, as if he needed to say a word more! Marion reddened wishing she hadn't pried, damn her nosiness.

"Oh" was all she said, before closing her eyes and praying for a sleep that might dull the embarrassing heat in her cheeks, and her heart that _was not_ jumping at the thought of Robin, and a river, and a lot of clothes that _were not_ on him.

Robin stared at her back, and what a lovely back it was, covered in her plaid riding cloths he imagined the pristine paleness it hid, knowing what it was she was most definitely _not _thinking, hence allowed himself a moments victory, it was nice to know _he _could move her.

It was nice to know _he _could stir her.

He fell into dreams with an image of her smiling face held close to his heart, but all notion of her was lost someplace betwixt dusk and dawn when darkness ruled, both the land and the mind, dreams spiraling into nightmares of the past.

Marion stirred restlessly jerking out of her troubled slumber with a gasp. _"What in the name of God had that been?"_ She'd never had such dreams before in her life, so much blood! And so much pain it churned in her gut. It had been so real, to real. She sighed, this was ridiculous, they were just dreams. She'd felt like she'd been watching events unfold, a specter in a surreal dreamscape.

She felt a pull, a need, to look on Robin, she ignored it, glancing upon all the others before allowing her gaze to fall upon him, she froze as he tuned first onto one side then the other unable to lay still even in sleep she mused. He no longer slept on his back as he used to when they were children, at first she thought nothing of it. But didn't look away didn't dare as she waited, but knew not what in the devil for.

She fell asleep waiting for that something.

When next she awakened, it was still dark, and she wondered what was wrong with her that she kept waking, she groaned wearily rolling over, hoping to have another bout of clandestine Robin staring that come morning she would deny.

_He wasn't there!_

She almost called out his name before realizing the folly of it when she saw the faint outline of his body, leaning heavily against a heavily rooted oak, arms folded in front of him, head bowed, his face neatly hidden in the shadows of Sherwood.

"Robin?" he did not hear her, and she did not repeat it.

She pulled herself to her feet with a grace that he would have enjoyed watching, but was too lost to see. She treaded softly to his side, unwilling to wake the others, brining them into this time that could be there's. He tensed when her hand came to rest on his arm, jerking as though her touch burned like the memory of past wounds only just town open anew.

"_What is wrong you? 'Tis just Marion! Get a grip man!" _his inner self scolded in disgust, in truth he was disgusted with himself too. To be so plagued by even that happened an ocean away with many years lying between! It was pitiful; he'd be the first to admit.

But it was at hand all the same.

He didn't say anything, unsure if his voice would work properly, recollections lingering to close to be sure, he was as likely to say a word as spill his guts to her sympathetic ear.

"Marion."

The way he said her name, so plainly as good as closed off all conversation, rather, it would have if Marion had been a simpering miss that wasn't familiar to challenges, say such as impossible, close-mouthed, outlaws that go by the name Robin Hood.

"Someone's feeling articulate tonight."

"Go to sleep."

"I will not be ordered about Loxley!"

"Please, Marion."

"Robin something troubles you, its as plain as day, can you not at least that you have troubles, that you like the rest of us mortals are not without some faults?" she demanded impertinently.

"And if it is as you say? Will you go to sleep then?" Robin asked her, his eyes still looking somewhere else, perhaps as some distant place she could not follow him to. She hated when he got like this. _All distant and moody like a woman on her menses!_ Mayhap that _was_ too harsh, she didn't know what it was that plagued him, after all. _"Have sympathy girl, he's hurting cannot you see that?"_ her inner conscious reprimanded sharply.

"Unpleasant dreams?" she had no notion what drove her to poke that way but she struck a nerve, Robin turned away even more, she read the message but she had no intentions of heeding it, she never had before why start now? All joking aside, God alone knew what the man would get himself into left alone with his thoughts at this hour of the night!

"Aye, and you?" he admitted gruffly as though admitting to such a thing was like acid on the tongue. "The same to be honest, it was a strange dream…." She confided, if rather vaguely.

"Strange how?"

"Just strange."

"Look whose being difficult now."

"Oh do shut up,"

"With pleasure."

Marion eyed him, sorely tempted to let him stew alone, but she loved the buffoon and she could hardly let this continue. Maybe if he would just open up the tiniest bit to her, she could find some way to fix it, whatever _it_ was.

_"Ah the obligations of love,"_ she mockingly lamented. For she was in love, be it _for better or for worse_, in _sickness or in sleeplessness_.

"I didn't meant that" that got his attention. His eyes now fixed on her with a mix of bewilderment and irritation. Good, he could see she wasn't going anywhere soon. "You want me to pour out my sob story, do you? Tell you all the dark secrets of my heart, do you?"

"No, not really, I just want you to talk to me"

"We are talking,"

"We exchange words, and tokens, and information, but we do _not _talk"

"Really, I thought 'twas the same thing" he drawled being purposefully dense, watching from the corner of his eyes as her eyes snapped blue fire at him, cheeks doused in righteous anger…

"Stop playing stupid, I know you're smarter than that Robin!"

"Am I?"

"Oh for goodness sake…"

"You look rather fetching when your angry, your eyes turn this flaming blue that burns with a mere look, and your cheeks flushed a dull red, mouth in a prim line…brings out the paleness of your skin."

It was the longest compliment he'd ever given her, and she wondered where he'd come up with it, is that what he did a night? Think of all the ways to most quickly throw her into a tirade?

"Why you…you impossible man!"

"That the best you can come up with? I've heard better from you my dear Marion." Marion clamped her mouth shut realizing he had played her like a minstrel plucked the strings of his lyre. Sometimes, often, to her own shame, she forgot how clever Robin really was.

"What do you want from me?" he asked her turning away from the sky, the forest, the night stars, whatever it was that had held him entranced released its hold and he turned to her fully.

She looked away, gesturing hopelessly no that she had his total attention it was unnerving, he was so serious, there was no jest in his face, no laughter in his eyes, so unlike the Robin she was used to chastising. She was always saying he needed to grow up…

What if he already had, long before he ever returned to England, to her?

"What do you want? I just want you to let me in here," she tapped her index finger at his temple trailing down his face as he held perfectly still, almost not breathing, "And here" placing her palm over the steady beating of his heart.

"You already are" Robin murmured put his larger, calloused hand over hers, the warmth of his touch sending a tingle through her entire body leaving her with butterfly wings in her belly, almost a giddy as the girl she'd once been when Robin looked her way with that certain smile that sent all the girls knees to mush.

He'd been a fine lad, and made a handsomer man.

"It was a dream, or more like a memory from the Crusades, Acre, where I met a Moslem family, met under dangerous circumstances, see the family were held and due to be executed, they were no more than what you would call peasants, not wealthy, not warriors, they'd done us no great harm other than worship a different god…" Robin said, and found as he began to speak and he saw listening leaning forward to catch every words, he didn't stop.

He spilled the whole sordid tale and hoped she wouldn't think him a traitor or weakling after.

* * *

_**Acre, The Crusades**_

"Where is my master? I demand to know what you have done with him at once!" he heard a familiar, high-pitched voice demand and almost smiled.

"Remember your place servant-boy!" followed by a sharp crack and a stunned silence.

Robin shook himself from his daze, he stood slowly his hands having gone numb long ago he got to his knees then his feet, "Leave my servant alone Commander, you have no powers over him, only I, as his master have the right of punishment, not you" he stated coldly.

Commander Lewis turned to him, "You are already in deep waters boy, watch you mouth less I add another foot to the depth" he warned, even that threat did not deter Robin who stared him down unflinchingly.

"Much, you are to mind our tents, you never know when someone might acquire sticky fingers" he said mildly, "Do you dare accuse me of stealing you insolent brat?" Lewis snarled, nose to nose with Loxley.

"Of course not, but I would rather not return from our chat to find my few hard kept, and hard earned belongings gone" Robin rationalized. "I'll send someone" Lewis said, a keen look of understanding crossing his battle-scarred face.

"And I can trust no one but my faithful Much, so you'll have to excuse me if I decline your most generous offer" Robin said with a grin, Much smiled faintly. Surely it couldn't be all that bad if Master Robin was jesting.

His mind at ease he nodded to Robin, "I will mind the tent most diligently master, not a thing will be out of place when you come back from your discussion with the Commander!" Much avowed with aplomb that lightened his masters' heart.

_How very naïve he was still! _Robin watched Much leave before turning to Lewis, "Well what is it to be? A lashing? Tied to a post without foor or drink for a couple days? You cannot kill me because a few Moslem prisoners managed to excape the downward swing of your sword."

"No, but I have heavy suspicion that they had help, the inside kind."

Robin yawned, "Really?"

"Do not play stupid Loxley, you can fool everyone else but you cannot fool me I see you for what you truly are" Lewis spat with a sneer, "And what is that, sir?" Robin asked mildly.

"A Traitor, a weak hearted fool."

"Truly? I'm sad you think so poorly of me, I shall loose sleep of it for certain, but I will get over it in time of course." Lewis cackled, "By God have you got guts Loxley! You may not have much in the way of brains, but you've got guts, I'll give you that much. But it will not save you."

"From what, may I ask is my punishment to be? You can enlighten me on that at least, cant you?" Robin challenged his eyes hardening. Lewis laughed heartily, "Aye, I can laddie."

"Well?"

"Are you so anxious to spill your own blood boy?"

"No more than I've ever been, sir."

"A simple whipping should serve well enough, though I'm sorely tempted to strap you to a post and let you burn awhile" Lewis added darkly, "And I just might if I ever so much as hear rumor that you helped a heathen Moslem escape justice, you understand me?"

"Aye, sir."

"Good. Lets get this done with and have you sent back to you're faithful servant."

Robin readied himself for what was to come best he could, but a whipping was not something you could prepare yourself for. You bore through it or you did not. There was no other way.

His hands were tied to two posts, his tunic and undershirt removed leaving his bare back to glisten faintly in the dark; the only witness was the starless sky above, it was so black it could swallow up a man. He spread his legs for balance, and was glad when a scrap of rawhide leather was placed between his teeth. He'd heard a man clean bit off his own tongue once and later said, well he couldn't have said anything being mute Robin mused to himself.

Taunt leather struck through the night air, the sound deafening to the otherwise silence of camp. It was amazing that such a small thing could wreak such agony! He gritted his teeth tight, his only recourse.

_One…_

Blood, warm and sticky, and familiar trickled down his back. Much would be cooking there supper as they'd skipped lunch…barely enough rations to go around as it was. Much would be wondering what was taking so long about now…

_Two..._

_Was it darker or was his vision spotting? _The view was brilliant if he could just focus his eyes more on the rolling sand dunes he'd never taken the time to look at. Never mind that he'd travestied across them for many months now! Why had he never stopped to look before? Oh, right he'd been busy fighting the Saracens, the heathen Moslems and any other than didn't believe in the Christian God.

_Thee…_

Robin leaned closer to the post, taking some weight off his legs, already tired from the walking, his back stinging mightily from the three welts painted across his back with loving strokes.

_Four…_

He'd done rightly in saving that family. It had been worth the looks on there faces when they tasted freedom once more, and the look of absolute gratitude as though he could have given them all the riches in the world, and they couldn't have been happier, he'd given them their lives.

They wouldn't forget him.

_Five…_

It had been worth it.

_Six…_

Six was Satan's number, but that had nothing to do with why it hurt the worst shaking a strangled shout from bloodless lips. He focused on other thoughts…_Marion_. What was she doing? Was she wed to some other lordling by now? She must be, a beautiful lady like her.

She wouldn't wait around for the likes of him.

_Seven…_

A beautiful girl, and so very, very pretty when she was angry. He could picture her turning that sharp gaze on the Commander; surely even he would wilt underneath _that _look.

_Eight…_

_Pain. Agony. Torture. Suffering. Misery._ He could think of so many words for this constant throbbing, this growing agony, and yet not one other word for happiness. None at all, his mind was shutting down, shutting off, closing down for the night…

_Nine…_

All this war over a different religion, it was almost laughable, and he might have laughed if he hadn't felt like screaming. Screaming and shouting and yelling that the color of a mans skin did no make him heathen, the difference of a mans god did not make him evil.

_Ten…_

Marion would be laughing at him now. Or maybe she wouldn't, he would never know. He'd left home, her, looking for God and Glory and found only one battle after another, blood, and blood, and more blood, and now he was watching as his own pooled at his feet…how odd.

_Eleven…_

He was getting pretty bloody maudlin.

Best stop thinking now.

_Twelve…_

This was bad. It hurt like hell. What an odd saying, _'it hurt like hell'_ did anyone on earth know what Hell was like, and how it hurt? This could be a scratch compared to Hell for all they knew…

_What was he thinking?_

_Thirteen…_

He'd been right hadn't he? It was worth this. It was. It is. Aye, 'sides he refused to back down now. _How many more?_ "Do you gents normally whip a man to death?" Robin wanted to quip, but it came out in a muffled jumble of gibberish that shamed him more than anything else.

"Didn't quite catch that Loxley, speak up or not at all." Lewis said his arm pulled back to its fullest extent, but Robin couldn't see that, nor the look of pity and scorn in the other man attending this event.

_Fourteen…_

His back would be cursing him up and down if it could, he was cursing himself to, why was the Commander whipping one of his own men when there were plenty of Saracens waiting to stab a blade between both there backs?

_Fifteen…_

"_I bet the Kings Guard aren't subjected to this kidn of madness, how am I to fight with welt blistering on my back? Must I suffers the blades of my own peoples and that of my enemies?" _Agony speared through him cutting off all clear-headed thought. _"Marion. Shouldn't of ever left."_

_Sixteen…_

Agony like nothing he'd ever known as the whip arced out with it accursed hiss stripping into skin, curling along his left shoulder like a snakes painful caress, his sword arm. _Bloody wonderful, now he'd be up a creek assuming they didn't forget he was on their side and whip 'em to death._

_Seventeen…_

How many had that been? He'd lost count…seven? Surely more. Sixteen? Aye that sounded right. He grit his teeth and bore it best he could, there was a kind of peace knowing he wasn't going to scream like a bloody girl, thanks to the leather scrap, God bless for that!

_Eighteen…_

"Will this never end?" minutes dragged out, and he wished he would loose consciousness already, unmanly of not this was becoming unbearable, he couldn't hold himself any longer, the rope and his tied hands were the only thing doing that job, his back was a mess of agony and probably just a mess too!

_Nineteen…_

_Would she cry for him?_ Of course she wouldn't she was Marion she didn't cry at all. See this is why it's never a good thing to think too much…he realized with wry amusement, which gave his Commander pause, he barely caught a few words, his hearing was none to good at present.

"Mad…Loxley's loosing his mind he is"

"Enough of this…'tis been enough, let the laddie go now Commander."

"Who is in charge here Lieutenant Douglass?…"

"Yea be in charge sir."

"…Remember that"

"I am not likely to forget it, sir."

"Good."

_Twenty…_

Marion. Home. Happiness.

There, two words for happiness that he'd likely never see again…

Robin felt this bond being cut and his body crumble in a graceless heap at the bottom of the post like a sack of grain. His feet refused to hold him up. His vision dotted in and out periodically but he fought to clear his mind of everything but _"getting home"_ meaning his tent, for it was as good as home, would be he only home for a longer time yet.

"The Commanders through lad, lets get yea back to ye'r tent. Can yea walk? No, course yea can't that was quite a licken Lewis put yea through, but I do say laddie, I ne'er seen a lad take it so well…" Robin barely heard him, but Much's first pleased then anguished cry woke him from the fog long enough to shush his worries.

"I'm fine, jus' a lil' worse for the wear" he joked, Much caught him as he stumbled forward, "Of course, and I'm the Lady Marion!" Much spat.

"Why I never knew you to have a beard milady" Robin grunted as he was helped in. Much ignored hi quip, deriding himself most thoroughly. "I cant believe I was such a naïve imbecile to think that the Commander would leave you with only a few harsh words, I cannot believe I was so unbelievably stupid to think that…"

"Much, 'tis what I wanted."

"But Master Robin surely not I might have done something!"

"No Much, you couldn't have done anything but worry and watch and that I did not want. You are innocent for all this war and bloodshed you've managed to remain innocent and I'd like to see you keep that, 'tis something I value dearly amidst these cynics and warmongers" Robin whispered tiredly.

"I now well and truly despise that man and if it would not be murder, I'd kill the man for this injustice!" Much swore hotly, "Aye, I know my faithful friend, I know. But it would be, and I forbid it I cannot loose you too" Robin said his head slipping down into the matt as his eyes slid closed, "You wont Robin, I'm faithful Much 'member? Your stick with me, for life."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?"

"You're impossible you do know that right?"

"'Tis why you love me, admit it" Robin joked as Much and the Douglass man helped him onto his bedroll, "You win master, you always win" Much ceded with a thin, grim smile. Douglass left looking back with a fond eye at the two soldiers, Loxley was a tough and clever witted boy, and his servant loved him dearly, he was a man who drew loyalty like moths to the flame.

He would have a few words with the King. Surely he could use such a man in his personal guard, until then he would take them under his wing and keep that damned insane Commander from doing any more damage.

"I'll have you fixed up in no time master, I'll cook something good in the morn, something with meat, you'd like that wouldn't you?" was the last thing Robin heard as sleep took him it was a pleasant though.

And when the morning came and they broke there fast there was more food than Robin had seen in a while set before him, and there continued to be until Robin was well and hearty again, by silent accord he never once asked how Much came by the food and Much never mentioned.

Months later, Robin heard the Commander grumble to his troops about _'sticky fingers'_ and _'missing grub'_ hence Robin whistled a merry tune as he joined up with Much, his ever loyal friend.

Today was looking bright indeed.

* * *

Marion watched Robin as his faced darkened with a sort of hatred that he hadn't show even for Vaisy, or Gisborne, this was a deep, and personal hate, and if she let herself, if she thought it'd do any good she'd hate the man too! 

Robin was watching her intently, what was he waiting for?

A condemnation?

He would not get it from her.

"It seems I've judged you wrongly, and harshly, from the beginning Robin because you've always done the right thing…even when the consequences were not so good."

"I betrayed the King"

"You spared an innocent family!"

"Moslems, Saracens"

"Your right of course, they were barbarians, heathens because there language is different, and there skin darker, and they worship a different God, they deserved there fates of course, and what crimes had the children committed, pray tell me?" Marion demanded, refusing to let this continue on.

"None."

"And the Moslem woman?"

"Being born a Saracen was her only crime"

"Not such a great crime, now is it?"

"No."

"You did the right thing Robin."

"I broke the law"

Marion laughed, an honest smile breaking across her face as she slanted him a curious look, Robin chuckled, "And you have never broke any laws before? Not floated the very foundation the Sheriff has laid down?"

"Only because they are corrupt!" Robin defended mildly. "Of course, you've stolen, you've obstructed the course of justice-" Marion began again only to be interrupted.

"Yes, to save innocent lives, stealing food for hungry mouths deserves no more than a day in the stocks or a tanning, not a hanging!" Robin argued with a laugh that Marion echoed as understanding dawned on him. "No" she said taking his hand, "It doesn't."

"The people are more lucky than they know, they have a Hooded Champion to defend their causes" she remarked with sincerity. "Aye, they have you Marion, their beloved Night Watchman" Robin said, with no envy and more than a little pride. "No, they have you" she amended leaning up ever so slightly, her hot breath tickling against the outlaws neck as she whispered in his ear:

"They have Robin Hood."

* * *

_**C.R. Cheetah: There's 15 pages here to make up for th delay. **_

_**R&R if you please.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You lied!"

This is what the sheriff was woken to, the ravings of a vengeful Saracen, and he had a sword that he kept swinging and pointing, had the man not learned that it wasn't wise to wave those things about like so?

He may well poke someone's eyes out, namely his!

"_Apparently not."_

"What?" he grunted heaving himself out of bed knowing already that this would be one of those days were he'd regret ever leaving the sanctuary of his bed.

"Why is it pray tell, that you people always come in the wee hours of the morning, or the middle of night? First its Hood and now its you."

The Saracen stared at him a static charge in the air that bespoke violence. Vaisy glowered right back, "Have you people never heard the word sleep? A clue: no!" he added stalking towards his window throwing the shudders open to stare out at the waking day with cold, cynical eyes.

"I have lied to a good deal of men, its comes par for the course when ones plays political games and is the sheriff and wishes to remain so. Now obviously you didn't come here with Hoods severed head, although that _might_ have left me in a better mood" the sheriff paused, "No it _would_ have. I presume you've met the man then?"

"I have."

"And you've changed your mind about Hood then have you?" Vaisy wondered aloud, "I know not what to think!" the Saracen man exclaimed in despair.

"Then, my dear Saracen friend, let me do it for you. Ignore whatever it is you think you have learned about Hood, and bring me his head!" the sheriff exclaimed his bellow breaking through the near silence of daybreak, the sun only just peaking over the distant hilltops, Vaisy turned away with a sneer, some might think it beautiful, the sun, but to him it only meant another day of nagging the peasants for tithing after tithing, and of course wondering what Hoods newest scheme would be.

He loathed the man and would see him hang sooner rather than later, but _after_…he had the dull, sinking sensation that said he might well miss the obstinate mans clever plots and witticism, after all, he'd never met anyone quite like Robert of Loxley.

He doubted he ever would.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't see him hanged!

Jesu, he'd never wanted to see a man dangle from the gallows more than he did the infamous Robin Hood. He'd hang him yet, given time it would happen, Robin was an outlaw, and like all outlaws, his days were numbered.

Azeem frowned, dragging a shaky hand through his hair, "His men are loyal, most loyal to him, this Robin Hood as you know him. A murdered could not hold such men together against such odds without true loyalty, and he has it, how then would he be a murderer I ask Allah?" Azeem mumbled.

"And what has your Allah said?" the sheriff asked wearily slumping down into a chair, "Nothing. There is but a long silence," Azeem said with trepidation. "I must meet him, I must think, I thought it would be easier…"

"Is anything in life worth doing, ever easy? A clue: no."

Azeem snorted, "You are oddly wise Sheriff Vaisy, I will meet this infamous Robin Hood and see maybe, somehow, I've been wrong all these years, what a waste it would have been, to be wrong" he sighed on a shaky breath. The sheriff as thought just tuning into to the conversation came to life with a snarl, "No! There's no need to meet Hood, none at all. Just kill him, avenge your family and go back to whatever cave you crawled out of" he suggested in a panic.

Azeem had proven to be a smart man, to much so for Vaisy's liking, a dumber man would have been blinded by years worth of hate and gone for the jugular already. But no!

The one man who tracks Hood across an ocean has to be a sensible, logical, reasoning man.

_"If he meets Hood, if he talks with that blasted man, Robin will have another sword for his cause, that man could charm the skin off a snake. He'll turn this Saracen against me!"_ Vaisy mused inwardly with an abiding bitterness, _"What can I do? Nothing. I shall have to sit here and twiddle my thumps, and wait like an old woman. I shall pray for foul moods to be had on both sides! Yes, that is what I'll do."_

"You know, that might not be a half bad idea" he said, to an empty room. "Look at me standing here, talking to myself and an empty room. I can sleep now…" he surmised, drifting off just as his chamber doors were shoved open mightily, "What?" he bellowed with no pity at the cringing guards, "We heard voices" they explained slowly, fearfully, "Voices? You heard voices? Hear this, get out!"

They did scrambling over there own two feet in the process, he could laugh, and he did.

The sheriff groaned and grumbled and set about dressing he could prance about in his undergarments now could he? Scratch that he could, but there was no reason why he should. There would be no more sleeping for him today.

By now he almost expected to see Robin waltz through the main hall and demand an audience, or Marion to rush from the woodworks and nag him about his treatment of the peasantry, _oh my_! Or that dreadful brute that Robin merrily christened _Little John_.

"_Outlaws, lepers, and to devil with them all" _he could be heard grumbling under his breath and between snappish orders that all were quick to see to, he was in a right foul mood this morn.

Some wondered if perhaps it was due to another late night, or early as sometimes the case must be, caller. It was a little known fact that nothing set off the sheriff more than Loxley with exceptions for lepers and women – of course.

* * *

"If you insist." 

"I do."

"Very well."

Marion threw her hands up in vexation unsure weather she wanted to kiss the man or knock him a good one, he was looking at her with _that_ look, saying absolutely nothing and it was driving her mad!

"It is not as though we wont see each other again" she rationalized, "Of course, we'll have a nice little chat over sup when you invite the Arlington twins over for tea and crumpets, or I know! When dashing young Peter of Brentswurth nerves up and asks you for a dance" Robin said petulantly.

She didn't understand him, did he really think that young Peter for all his dashing looks could ever turn her head when her eyes were already so firmly fixed on Robin himself that it made her blush? "Walk me home Robin, you're men can spare you for that long can they not?"

"Aye" he said with rousing suspicion that made her laugh.

"Worry not, you are safe from me, I only want for some company on the way back," she admitted, adding with familiar smirk, "And you will have to do."

Robin bowed graciously, "As the lady requests."

Marion watched him with fondness in her eye, once upon a time she'd never have dreamed that the boy who tugged her hair, dragging her along – _never very unwillingly_ – on his shenanigans that always ended with them in trouble, would tug at her heart as easily as he had her hand.

And now, like then, she only gave a token protest.

She missed those days made up entirely of him and her, and nothing but endless time stretched out before them as many as the stars in the skies that she made herself look at each night. If only to remind her, there was still wonder in this world, infested with cruelty and evil buried in the hearts of men as it was. There were good men, brave, foolish men…

"A coin for your thoughts?"

She cocked her head to the side, having missed his words, "A coin for your thoughts Marion? They look deep enough to drown in" Robin remarked lightly, pretending to pull a pence from her ear, "What else are you hiding in there?" he asked, tugging free a white scarf, a slow smile broke across her face, he'd always been good a that.

Making her smile. When he wasn't making her red with anger, or annoyed with foolish notions, such as that whole Guy ordeal, or…well, he had a penchant for pushing all the wrong buttons, and sometimes, through sheer luck she now believed, the right ones too.

She plucked the silken scarf from his hand with care; it was beautifully made, soft as running water, like rabbits fur.

"Where did you find this?" she asked careful to mask her pleasure at the token gift.

"Here or there, does it matter?" he asked gently, she smiled crookedly, "No."

She laughed to herself, prompting a bemused look from her companion, " I still remember the first time you used that trick on me, can you believe that?"

"You demanded that I tell you how I'd done it, I refused claiming _'magic'_ which even then you scoffed at, and demanded that I tell it to you straight and when I did not give in, you pestered your poor father" Robin laughed, "I remember how your father pleaded with me to explain it to you…"

"You didn't tell him of course, being a mule headed lad even then!" Marion chided with a chuckle that belied her admonishment given way by the keen sparkle in her eyes.

"The trick goes like this-"

She hushed him with two fingers to his lips, that simplest of touches made his words freeze in his throat, heart skipping a beat!

Ridiculous what one innocent touch from her did to him. And she hadn't a clue. She pulled her hand away realizing what she'd done glanced a look at him through her lashes.

"Let it remain magic."

Robin grinned roguishly and she hadn't the heart to wipe it of with a sharp word. Not now, there was a time and place for everything.

He wordlessly held out his hand that with only a minute's hesitation she clasped loosely to her own, palm-to-palm feeling, strangely, that the gesture echoed the unsaid state of there hearts, beating in tandem for a few precious moments as they walked beneath the forever green glades of Sherwood.

She felt ridiculous, and wholly thrilled like a giddy lass with her first crush, all over again. She slanted a glance at Robin through the corner of her eye, he was perhaps not the striking image Sir Peter presented but he was undeniably handsome what with his plain brown hair – that is to say if anything about Robin could be justified as plain, and blue, blue eyes the color of warm summer skies.

She broke the moment, bringing cold reality back with her next short words, "You must catch this assassin Robin" _before he kills you_, her unspoken worry.

Robin stopped, and they both stood in silence for one breathless moment, "You let me worry about this Saracen, you just keep yourself and your father clear of Vaisy and his political intrigues that will see you hanged sooner than I" he warned with all seriousness.

She dismissed his concerns with a pfft, and wave. "And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do, sit at home and med clothes waiting, while you men have all the fun?" she mocked.

"Fun is it now? Not foolishness?"

Caught, she sputtered before shoving him forcefully, Robin stumbled laughing loudly to her mortification. "You're not taking this seriously!" she snapped angrily setting her jaw.

"Oh, believe me, Marion, I am."

Something in his voice, something in his face, the hardness of his jaw, the steel in his eye gave her pause and she reluctantly dropped the matter. She'd heard that tone once before and had hoped not to hear it ever again, for it unsettled her. She wondered if she should worry, but really, what good would that do?

_None._

_Not for her, and not for him._

Pausing at the woods edge she turned, "I forgive you."

"What?" was Robins bewildered, and exasperated response, predictably. "For leaving," she explained, Robin laughed, bitterness clear in blue eyes, "For that I will pay penance the rest of my life" he said, "Fear not, I've been duly punished for leaving these shores."

"That's not what I mean! Robin…"

"Go home Marion."

The words didn't surprise her, he was _always _ordering her about, it was the flatness, the empty coldness of his words that shocked her to a stunned silence.

Perhaps that _had_ been a stupid thing to say.

She didn't say stupid thing soften, but apparently she was not infallible, either.

She sighed making it the rest of the way alone, regretting her words with every step. Her pride along kept her from running back to find him, to apologize. She hadn't meant it the way he _heard_ it.

She trudged in with low spirits, "Father? I'm back."

Nothing.

"Father?" she repeated her hands fisting, empty handed, she couldn't very well hide a dagger in her bodice, imagine what her peers would think to find such a thing on her, no lady carried such things and right about now she was wishing she had tossed that last modicum of nobility to the wind – then she'd of possessed a weapon.

"Hello Lady Marion, your hardly what I expected."

She froze, that wasn't Guy, and it wasn't the Sheriff.

"You're the one trying to kill Robin" she deduced.

"I am trying to avenge my family's murder!" the dark skinned man snarled and that when she saw the wickedly curved knife at her fathers' throat. "Let my father go, he can do you no harm," she pleaded, "That is not how this will go" Azeem said darkly.

"Then tell me, how it will."

"You are brave…for a woman."

Marion grit her teeth and held her silence attempting to appear meek and mild, Robin would laugh, she knew, but if he were here her father would be safe to. For all her bluster, and derision she acknowledged that Robin knew his way around a sword.

Not to say, however, that_ she_ didn't.

"I will go like this…"

"Sarah, I need to ask a favor of you…" Marion said in a hush, quietly calling the maid to her side, "I need you to see that Robin gets this note, you understand? No one can see you, you must find him alone and bring him here without delay" Marion instructed calmly. Sarah frowned her pretty bow shaped lips turned down in a frown, "If I am caught-"

"That is why you must exert caution. You are picking wildflowers, and I know for a fact that there is a beautiful hillside covered with them this time of year, if any ask, you are gathering flowers on my request, now go" Marion said ushering her on her way, "But milady!"

"Go now" she said firmly closing the door on the poor girls face.

Azeem watched her with his hawk like eyes that missed nothing, "Will your man come?" he wondered aloud, "Robin Hood is no ones, least of all mine, he will come because its what he does, help people."

"And you need help, you do not seem the needy sort."

_How right he was!_ She wanted to stick a knife in his gullet, not mince words with the man. But he had her father, so she waited.

"I've hear much about this Robin, some say he is the devil himself, others that he is the clever fox who pits his wits against the evil sheriffs, avoiding bloodshed when it can be done, and other simply say 'he is a good man' its disturbing how many have said that" Azeem grunted, "And what do you believe stranger?"

"I don't know, that's my dilemma, I don't know. When I first came here it was to kill him, your Robin, I have tracked him across the ocean to this quaint little shire after all. My first try failed, and then his men caught me, and I found I almost rather liked that smart, silent one, how fares he do you know?"

"He is well."

"Good, would have a pity to have killed him on accident."

"Indeed."

Azeem look at her, she was a beautiful woman, but a woman, and still living with her father, unwed, then. "You are unmarried" he stated, "What has that to do with anything?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing, nothing, in my land you'd have been betrothed at thirteen and married before your eighteenths summer" he said, "So I'm an old woman, now am I?" she asked archly, "Old? Mature only, I meant no offense."

She glared dispassionately.

"Please, I'll give you whatever you like if you will leave now, please, I am old man I'll not seek you out, I have a daughter to look out for" Edward reasoned, Azeem snorted, "Are you sure its you looking after her, old man?"

"How dare you!" Marion snapped slapping the man smartly, he reeled back, so shocked the blade slipped, exactly what she'd been waiting for! She snatched it up and unconsciously pushed her father away, behind her.

"You think you can defeat me woman?"

"I know I can"

"Cocky"

"Confidant, there's a difference."

Azeem laughed, "You are a woman" he said, as though this were all some joke. "She is and a very beautiful one at that, but dont let that fool you. I'd be listening to her if I were you stranger" said a hidden figure at the door, the midday sun blaring at his back, casting him in shadow.

He came in bow drawn, Azeem in his sights. The Saracen eyed first the man than the woman, "What kind of land is this that a woman fights, and an outlaw is named just, in _my_ lands…"

"We aren't in your land anymore stranger, your on English soil, the land of King Richard" Robin reminded him sharply, "Are you well?" he asked of Edward, never taking his eyes off of the Saracen.

"My pride is the only thing injured."

"So you are he, the infamous _Robin Hood, Earl of Huntingdun, Lord of Loxley manor_" Azeem sneered, "Mostly I'm just Robin Hood nowadays" Robin corrected with a slight shrug.

"Let them go, and we can settle this like men of your land would" Robin offered, gallantly. Azeem paused, it was a good offer from a man that could shoot him dead, too good of an offer from a murderer.

"You killed my family, I shall kill yours!"

Robin grimaced, "My family are all dead, these people are nothing to me, I'm a murderer remember? I executed a woman and two children, what care I" Robin said, dropping his bow, a risky move.

Azeem stiffened, "Turn a face me crusader!" he snarled, "I'll kill her!"

Robin forced himself to keep walking, "Are you so thirsty for my blood, that you would become a murderer of women? Like you say I have done" Robin asked, pausing at the door.

Azeem snarled in frustration, "No, I am not a killer, I want only one persons blood, yours!" he exclaimed, "Then have at it, but I warn you, I am no easy kill Saracen" Robin promised.

Marion watched with horror, "Robin has never killed a woman or child, what madness is this!" she shouted at the two men who stood facing each other in a duel, weapons drawn and glinting in the sun, servants and villagers gathered about in the yard, with watchful, and anxious eyes.

Marion paced the doorway with a deep scowl. "Men!" she groaned before steeling herself for whatever would come.

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, "Robin will be fine."

She bit her tongue, now was not the time to undermine his skills. She waited, all the while knowing that if the need arose she would be in the midst of it, danger bedamned, there was no sheriff, and no Guy here to accuse her of treason, she could fight as well as any man.

"Tell him Robin" she exclaimed angrily, "He will not listen" Robin knew. Her father took her hand and patted it; she jerked it away, standing stiffly, and silently resenting being coddled like a silly little girl.

Robin didn't wait for an invite, striking fast as the lethal cobra's of Jerusalem, feinting left and marking the Saracen with a quick slash that arched from shoulder to neck, a warning.

Azeem started to panic but calmed his nerves; he'd known the crusader would be good. He circled like a cougar; his dark eyes unblinking like the lidless eyes of a serpent. He started saying Arabic prayers under his breath, this trick had unnerved more than a fair portion of the men who'd accosted him on his journey, superstitious lot that they were they thought him a sorcerer of dark magic's.

Robin's smile, hard and cold, didn't reach his eyes. "You do well to say prayers, they may be you're last." Azeem nearly fumbled his block, Robin nose to nose with him, leaving Azeem staring into his enemies blue eyes.

Azeem snarled, gritting his teeth.

Robin danced to the side avoiding the thrust to his ribs and landed his elbow in the dark skinned mans face, leaving blood to dribble down his chin, Azeem wiped at it with the back of his hand.

"She's right you know, I didn't kill your family" Robin stated, "Why would I after I when through the trouble of setting you all free?" he rationalized. "How should I know, you were the last man to see them alive!"

"I paid a price for helping you Azeem" Robin cautioned, Azeem froze, Robin backed away, letting him regain his footing, "Liar! You killed them!" he bellowed like enraged bull plowing into Robins lither frame, bowling them both over in the dirt like two rebellious school boys fighting over a girl.

"I." Block.

"Did." Parry.

"Not." Shove.

Azeem stumbled back, "I got to where we were to meet to find my wifes' dead body, she'd been stabbed in the back, her last words were the names of our children! Do you know what its like to hold your woman, bloody and dying in your arms, have her whisper the names of your dead children and die?" Azeem demanded, Robin hesitated, remembering.

Marion was by no means his wife, but he had watched her die, as she slowly bled on the inside where none could heal her…but she'd come back to them. God bless for that miracle.

"No, I can't say I do."

"I wouldn't make even a murderer suffer that" Azeem said after a long silence where there was only the clash and clang of steel on steel, halfhearted blows as anger and life itself seemed to drain from the dark skinned man.

Azeem lunged at a retreating Robin who hissed as blade met skin tearing at his tunic leaving a trail of red in its wake he shook off the pain and returned the favor in kind, slashing vertically across his sword arm, Azeem dropped the sword from nerveless fingers, he crumpled.

The murderer of his family had sorely defeated him. This man _had_ killed them. He _must _hang on to that belief or else half a life had been spent in vain chasing after a man who'd not wronged him.

That he could not accept!

"Kill me!" he pleaded brokenly kneeling at the Englishman's feet, hoping for death now that he'd failed his loved ones so grievously, with one swift stroke all his suffering could be over, it would be quick, a good death.

Robin refused tossing aside his own blade turning away from the Saracen.

The Saracen trembled in rage, humiliation, and misery snatching at the small straight blade secreted in his boot he aimed for the crusaders back. Half way through his actions he realized they were that of a cowards.

A Judas. A back-stabber.

There was an instantaneous uproar and everyone seemed to shout at once, a chorus of _"Robins"_ echoing one after another it was most amusing to see an outlaw so loved by the people, he noted mildly that Marion was no among them, he understood why when he saw the arrow protruding from his hand.

She'd shot him.

"_What a woman." _

Robin glanced back with a look of distaste but did nothing, not even then did he kill him. "You didn't did you" Azeem realized, "That is what I'v been trying to tell you" Robin said with frustration.

"Well, well what have we here?"

Azeem saw the outlaws face blanch, then resign itself to a calm, cocky look of indifference. "Why sheriff, can I just say what an _unpleasant_ surprise?" he mocked, Azeem watched them both carefully, "Really Robin, I'm wounded, truly" the sheriff said with a bored look, as though this was commonplace, even daily banter between them.

"I think you know how this goes Loxley" the sheriff said with a smug smile that twisted Azeem's insides, "Guards, arrest them both" when the guards hesitated the sheriff grumbled, shouting, "Now you louts, he's unarmed!"

Robin, weapon-less and plan-less, sighed tiredly, _"Why could nothing go as it's supposed to?" _he glanced once at Marion's carefully blank face as he was led from Knighton tied behind the sheriffs horse like a war-prize.

But he was not alone.

* * *

"I forbid it, do this thing and you can never come back!" Edward threatened, knowing it was an empty threat, "Very well, then I shall have to beg Robin to let me join him." 

And he would of that Edward was certain, Robin could say no to Marion but never for long, he'd give in sooner rather than later. And he knew his daughter, headstrong and spirited Marion. She would become an outlaw, live in the forests…if he was honest with himself he could even admit that she would love it more than she knew herself.

"You might not be able to save him this time Marion, Robin will always be faced with a hang mans noose, until the day he'd dead or King Richard returns and he is pardoned" Edward warned.

"He will not die."

_I won't let him._

"You will become the Night watchman?" Edward inquired, more gently, "I will." Edward gave in with a sigh, worry still etched into his face, "Then go to Sherwood, tell his men, they will help you" he suggested, "Of course, did you think I would go gallivanting into Nottingham with the silly notion of rescuing Robin unaided? I am not Robin, father, I would not do that."

"Perhaps not, but the notion did cross your mind, to save him alone, don't deny it I know you Marion" Edward said with a grin, Marion blushed, "Maybe, but I will _not _take that kind of chance with his life, you forget, unlike Robin I'm not accustomed to rescuing my men from the sheriffs dungeons."

Edward smiled, "You would make a clever outlaw Marion."

Marion smiled, "I'd rather be cleverer and stay a lady, with only the heart of one" she softly acknowledged, "I'll be back, with Robin" she vowed, Edward nodded sternly, "I know you will."

It took her well over an hour of searching and shouting before a annoyed Allan popped up, literally, "What's all this noise about? Are you trying to lead every man within a mile right to us?"

"I needed to find you" she said desperately, "I gathered as much. What be the trouble?" Allan asked, "Its Robin" she said wearily, Much appeared at Allan's right, "He's been caught."

A deep silence fell over them, as the others began picking themselves from the forest to huddle about her, "Is this true?" Will, the voice of reason, asked. Marion nodded telling them the whole sordid tale as the listened in silence.

"Its not your fault" Allan said, "Of course is isn't" Marion snapped, stiffening, "Well?" she demanded. "Well what?" Allan mimicked, "What are you going to do?" she needled.

Allan looked at the others, helpless.

"We go to Nottingham."

"And I go with you" Marion stated in a voice that brooked no argument – she learned it from the best, after all.

It was only then that they saw her attire, Marion was the Night watchman again, her wavy hair pulled back in a tight queue, a dark cloak and men's breeches hiding her feminine curves, a mask dangling in her free hand.

"You see this is what happens when Robin goes off alone, bad things happen! I swear from now on he will not so much as step foot out of Sherwood with out me!" Much vowed stoutly.

"Marion" Will said quietly, she turned her most serious and no-nonsense look on him, "Robin will not be wanting you to go, he'd want you safe" he reminded her cautiously, "Then he should have considered that before he went and got caught" she said sharply turning on her heel and mounting her horse, waiting for them to follow.

Much however argued on his masters behalf, "Well, its not like he went up to the sheriff and said _'arrest me I'm tired of Sherwood and find your dungeons appealing right now' _now did he?'

Marion smiled halfheartedly, spurring her horse forward, feeling a little thrill in the pit of her stomach battling with the dread that sat like a rock.

She'd never thought there'd be anything _thrilling_ about running from men and hiding in the forest, but maybe there was something in knowing you could save someone, not by giving them food to quiet there stomach, not by giving them medicine to ease there illness, but by squirreling them from the hangman's noose, defy death itself.

If it had been anyone but Robin, she'd have let herself feel that odd sensation, that aliveness, but it was, so it was only the effect of a high that when gone left her cold and shaky with something deep-seated and desperate.

Fear.

* * *

_**C.R. Cheetah: R&R please!**_

_Brooke: I'm honored! Thank you for the reviews!_

_Boys Dont Cry:) Thanks for the smile!_

_Sherlocks Sparrow: Your awesome, and I am thrilled/elated that you enjoyed this._

_Marjatta: I hope your still lurking! Worry not, Robin and Marion are on better standing with eachother now! An improvement I dare say._

_Sam4000: Thanks I'm glad you've liked it and hope you still do._

_rose: Thanks I think I know the moment you mean, I liked it to, some sweetness ot soften the harshness of reality._

_DeanParker: I hope you're enjoying it!_

_SilentTrainConductor: No worries, I shall finish this!_

_Scully42: Here's hoping there still enough excitment to keep you interested._

****

****

****

****

****


	8. Chapter 8

"_If it had been anyone but Robin, she'd have let herself feel that odd sensation, that aliveness, but it was, so it was only the effect of a high that when gone left her cold and shaky with something deep-seated and desperate._

_Fear."_

* * *

The lady that dressed as a man paced a mix of irritation, fear, and a worry that left her chewing her lip and fiddling with her cloak as she pierced each of the outlaws before her with a glare, "Did it work?" 

"It did, the guards didn't even notice one of there own missing" Allan grumbled, "That works to our advantage" Marion pointed out, Allan shrugged silently. John forcibly stopped her pacing, "It will work," he said resolutely.

"Well I don't like it!" Allan exploded forcefully, "What if 'e's caught what then? He's not just slipping in an out; he's spendin' the night in the lion's den. He's no good to anyone if 'e's dead" he said sourly, Djac spoke before Marion could, "He was not forced, you could have gone instead if you were so worried."

"It was insane!" Allan protested fervently, and a little guiltily for she was right. The blasted woman was always right.

"Someone needed to do it, so he did, if he had not…who's to say the sheriff won't decide to do as he did before…" Djac reminded them all sharply, Allan well chastened sulked, "You are talking about when the sheriff moved up the time?" Marion whispered, no one answered their expressions speaking for them.

"Robin would have had a better plan" Marion said finally, a hard confession to make, "He would have created something cleverer than I, I'm afraid I make a horrible outlaw" she conceded.

"And because of that Robin may die."

Much refused to be so pessimistic, he couldn't, and he wouldn't, it wasn't in his nature, in his world there was a Robin, and a world without a Robin was not an option – not at all.

It simply wasn't done.

"Robin will not be dying, Marion. We came here to save him, and tomorrow we shall, all we need is a plan, a good one too because do not think for an instant the sheriff will not expect us to attempt it," Much said with heart.

"He's not invincible, no matter what he may believe!" Marion snapped, trembling.

"Aye but you must remember he is _Robin_"

"Whatever's that supposed to mean?"

"He _never _gives up."

Marion pulled herself together, drawing her cowl closer about her face to block the wind and all else out, anger at herself, anger at Robin, anger at the sheriff were it belonged, coursing through her veins like a strong-shot of mead.

Now was no time to fall apart, she needed a plan, and a good one at that, they'd have to be fools to think the sheriff would have every man he could attending the hanging tomorrow, and the one thing the Night watchman was not, was a fool.

"The sheriff will be expectin' a rescue," Allan said stating her thoughts, "He will have many men," Djac added tonelessly. "We need a plan, an' a good one at that" Allan remarked with a telltale frown, brow crinkling.

"I have one" Much said boldly, "Its simple but…"

"Simple, is sometimes best, now tell us" Marion said not unkindly. They all listened as Much explained, adding to it and expanding until it was not so simple but still doable for five outlaws and one lady. When they were done planning out the details to the very second the fire they huddled around had begun to die, leaving them all bone-weary, but some restless still.

"_I will pray tonight, the hardest I ever have" _Marion vowed, making other such promises, the kinds wives and husbands must surely make when faced with death looming over one dear and near to there heart. She rarely prayed, but they needed every advantage they could, and she was not above pleading for a little luck from God, not if it would spare Robin. Unlike her errant outlaw she was not born with such luck that she could bet her life and in the next gamble win it back.

Allan leaned back making use of the nearest tree; his eyes were closed when he said, quietly so none else might hear, "Say a quick word for Will too, while your at it" he requested before shutting his eyes, the matter closed, "I shall" she whispered, knowing that he heard, his breaths were to fast to be those of a sleeping man.

"We both will pray on this night" Djac corrected her dark eyes burning like coals in the dying fie, gentling with the fondness of a friend when they turned to the lightly snoring Allan, who lay still as the dead.

Marion watched with the sort of understanding only two women can share without words mucking up the air betwixt. "Its all we can do for tonight" Marion said with quiet resignation.

As soft mumbled words spoken in a rough, rich language that seemed gibberish to her ears echoed throughout the night, she lay her head down on her arm, stretched out beneath the boughs she loved so much, silently saying her own personal prayer for the outlaw who had her heart and the loyal friend who'd willingly walked into the lions den to bring him back

"_Our Father, who art in heaven,_

_Hallowed be thy name._

_Thy Kingdom come, _

_Thy will be done, _

_On earth as it is in heaven_

_Give us this day our daily bread._

_And forgive us our trespasses,_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us. _

_And lead us not into temptation, _

_But deliver us from evil."_

Marion bowed her head, her eyes half-mast as she thought the last, apt, line, taking on her personal request there at the end not having done this before.

_"Have mercy on a man who is only trying to do right by his people, no matter the cost. Have mercy on me, your wayward pupil, spare this man, and thus spare me the heartache of his death. Have I lost and found him only to loose him finally to the hang-mans-rope? Spare him, spare Robin and my faith in Thee will never wane." _

She almost took back the last part, knowing it was a veiled threat but she could not curb her nature, and it was true, if Robin lived to see another night she would never neglect her tithes to the Church.

Though she thought little of its corpulent Priests and there Latin spiel of _Brimstone & Hellfire_ as she'd long ago dubbed the sermons that most parishioners understood nothing of.

Still, she'd given her word, if He came through, so would she.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Clang._

The iron bolted door swung shut, leaving them to sit, alone, together, in the dark with naught to do but wait. There was a long stretch of unbroken silence, interrupted only by the _drip-drop_ of stale, brackish water.

"Lets see you worm your way from this one Loxley!" the sheriff crowed from the other side of the door, his words muffled by decipherable to the outlaws keen ears. "How brave you are, to gloat from the opposite side of a bolted-door!" Robin retorted with a sneer the sheriff could not see.

The only response was the echo of clumping feet as the sheriff and his entourage left the dungeons. Robin dropped down into a sitting position, legs folded beneath him, thinking.

He all but ignored the Saracen man peering at him from the other side of the room, until he spoke. "Aren't you going to do something?" he queried, hating the waiting.

"Do what?" Robin grunted.

Azeem frowned, "I tried to kill you."

"And I am still here, very much alive. I am a hard man to kill. Now let me think so we can find a way out," Robin said with a half-hearted glare. Azeem quieted, thinking too. This Englishman, he _was_ a good man, a better man than he, to consider aiding the one who had tried to have him killed.

Robin circled the perimeter, but it seemed the sheriff had outdone him this time. They might as well have been sitting in an iron box with a bolted door, and the sheriff was holding the only key. "There is no way out," Azeem said reading the frown and tense pacing rightly, "Is there."

"There is a way," Robin calmly belied, "There is _always_ a way."

Though Azeem admired the outlaws' spirit he knew it was a useless battle, on the morrow they would be tried and hung.

Or maybe, probably, just hung from the way things were leading.

This foreign land had no justice; its only form was locked in a dungeon because he was a stupid, blind-sided man that hadn't been able to grasp what had been right under his nose.

Azeem resigned himself to the silence, to the dark, to think his last night would be spent here in a dungeon where not even Allah would hear him, with the man he had crossed the Great Ocean to kill.

They sat in silence for what could have been hours or no more than minutes, there was no way to judge time where they were, all they knew was the distorted _thud-thud_ of boots on stone.

The iron-bolted door swung open, torchlight spilling in and for a second he, Robin, thought it was Much come to rescue his errant master, but the sinking pit of dread in his stomach spoke otherwise. The sickly light revealed the sheriff who wore a look of maniacal glee.

"You didn't think I was about to let you live out your last night in peace, because we both know you let me have so much of _that _what with breaking into my very bedroom, my castle, oh and that business with the peasantry?" the sheriff raved glaring at the bemused outlaw.

"You've become a symbol to the people, and I cant allow that Robin, can I call you Robin?" the sheriff asked blandly, Robin shrugged with indifference, "I cant stop you."

"No, you really can't" the sheriff agreed stalking around the outlaw who stood still, facing forward, though his eyes tracked the vile man with caution. Vaisy looked about the tight-spaced iron-box like cell with a vague smile, "I trust you were comfortable?" he mocked with a gleam in his eye.

"What is it you want Vaisy?" Robin asked guardedly, "What do I want? I want you to fear me" he said standing before Robin, nose to nose almost, Robin could see the dark flecks in his eyes, they were the eyes of a predator tonight.

"To know its taste, its stench, it power, intimately. That's what I want from you Robin" Vaisy said absently peering at the outlaw curiously, "How do you know I don't already?"

"I know what fear looks like, its all in the eyes you see" Vaisy explained his voice dropping as he stepped closer, "Its not in yours."

"_Oh but it will be,"_ the sheriff thought with relish.

"What do you plan to do with me, then?" Robin asked with heavy resignation, already half knowing the answer. The sheriff pierced him with a pointed look, "Oh, I think you know well enough," with that he motioned one of his guards to his left, a tallish, lanky fellow with familiar eyes…

Robin didn't dwell on it long, he had other matters on his mind. Robin didn't fight, the odds were impossible even for him, and he would need to conserve his energy. As the guard with familiar eyes escorted him from one cell to another the journey between torturously long, he muttered in his ear, before things got ugly as they sure as his eyes were blue, were going to:

"I'm sorry Robin."

The outlaw heaved a sigh his mind working its self in circles wondering how in the name of God this had come about. Well, of all the thing he'd expected he certainly hadn't expected this.

"_This is going to be one bloody hell of a night."_

He liked this not at all.

But someone was needed on the inside, someone who could spy on the sheriff from within the castle, someone unknown, someone like him – apparently. There was nothing for it now, '_in for a pence, in for a pound' _his father used to say, a father who was now in Scarborough with his younger brother - Luke. He missed them.

No choice but to see this through or it'd be to the gallows for him as well, and he was no use to anyone dangling at the wrong end of a rope. As the entourage drew nearer to _the door_ he felt himself become nauseous and lightheaded at the very prospect of what was yet to come, he prayed for an intervention that he knew would never come, he'd given up on miracles long ago.

He halted sharply, Robin jerked along with him as they stood before the iron-grate door that swung inward soundlessly the interior lit with torchlight casting shadows across the stone walling. At the threshold of the prison cell he could all but hear the screaming of its ghosts, bouncing along the walls.

"I think I'm gonna to be sick," he muttered through gritted teeth, "Hold it together lad, you're no good to anyone dead" Robin muttered under his breath with a warning glance.

_Hang in there_, it said.

How ironic, here was Robin faced with torture and he, Will, felt sick to his stomach at the very notion.

"I can't do this."

"Beg off, claim ailment, claim a dying aunt but for Gods sake man, get yourself out of this mess" Robin said in exasperation, "I cant, he'll suspect" Will panicked, "I'll make this no harder than it must be," Robin said hastily, a sad attempt to sooth the lad's fear. Will blanched, "He wouldn't, I mean you don't think he'll expect me too…I mean, I cant!" Will almost exclaimed giving himself away.

Robin stumbled, purposefully taking them both down to the ground, his friends' slip-up unnoticed in the resulting clamor as they struggled on the gritty floor, mock tussling Robin covertly instructed him on exactly what he expected him to do.

"You do exactly as Vaisy says like a good lackey" the outlaw leader ordered harshly, "Unless you have a death wish?" he demanded quietly in a unsympathetic whisper, "There are worse things than death, Robin" Will countered weakly.

"Such as?" Robin demanded irately, they hadn't the time for this! Will gave him a searching look, doing a good replica of the puppy dog eyes, like a willful pup who'd just been scolded for no good reason, and it ate at his conscious, damn it.

"Betrayal."

Robin stiffened, why had they sent _him_?

Of all his men, Will and Much, where the ones most loyal beyond reasoning, Will through his own sense of morale and loyalty, Much, well he and Robin had had something close in the way of friendship since as far back as he could remember. Allan would've understand, Djac could've keep silent, John that man _still_ didn't like him a great deal, and Marion knew to look the other way.

Will did not.

"_You are one, they are many, see sense Scarlett or we may both die come the morning" _Robin thought, hoping that Will realized this as well, the man meant well enough but there were some things that could not be escaped, this was one of them – unfortunately.

_"It wont be so bad, you've had it rough before surely Vaisy can do no worse" _he mused inwardly cringing, the whipping Lewis had delivered had been bad enough, was it to be the whip again?

"_Or something else perhaps",_ he shuddered.

It was the not knowing that killed you; the waiting, too.

"Hurry up you dolt! Pick him up if you have to! And you Loxley, what happened to your nerves of steel? Did they desert you in your time of need? I'm disappointed in you, really I am" Vaisy jeered having the time of his life.

And why shouldn't he? He now had his greatest adversary in his clutches, and there was retribution to be had!

Ah what a glorious night it was turning out to be, let the fun commence.

"Don't be" was all Robin could think of to say as he stood shoving aside Will the Guard and his habitual assistance, standing on his own two feet. Face to face with the sheriff a calm look of indifference carefully in place like a to thin mask that he realized would break, given time…

…Everything broke.

"You there!" the sheriff barked, "Me, sir?" Will replied uneasily, "What's your name boy, you new? You look new, a little green at the gills to" the sheriff scoffed with distain clear on his craggy face, _"Because I'm new or the green bit?"_ Will mused without humor.

Having finally looking away from the steely resolve painted across his captives face he set the newcomer with a shrewd look, he knew that face, but from where? That he couldn't say. But whatever else, it promised to be an entertaining night.

"I'm…Luke, lived here my whole life, sir," he heard the new guard say with a shifty pause.

"La-di-da-di-da, now tie him here, yes like that, no room between wrist and chain else he get it in his head that he can escape, and he cant, can he Luke, these are new, only just imported from Europe" the sheriff boasted.

"Aye sir" Will who was now Luke replied gulping, eyes shifting around, anywhere but on Robin stoic face. That wouldn't last, it never did.

He was just a man, at the end of the night.

_Hero. Outlaw._

Made no difference. He too, would break and he, Will, one of his own men and comrades, who was now Luke for the duration of they're stay would have to put on a cool, indifferent look in his own eyes, masking his thought, his words, else they betray him.

"_Hold it together lad, you're no good to anyone dead." _He replayed Robins own words, over and over in his head as the night wore on and his masquerade thin.

_"Brave up Will, or am I Luke now, Luke the sheriffs guard, not Will, Robins friend? No matter I'm not the one facing the fire. I'm not the one…" _his thoughts trailed off, no matter who he was or was not it was torture itself to watch a friend writhe in agony, and hiss in pain, to hear the sing-song taunts of the bastard sheriff, and the grunted curses that belied the pain.

"Luke, take over. Well come on now boy, don't stand there like a buffoon!" the sheriff sniped as he backed away a keen look in his malicious eyes, and Luke, who was Will, knew he suspected. "In for a pence in for a pound" he muttered, "What?"

"Nothing, sir."

"_Keep y'r head Will" _is what Allan would say,_ "No point getting' the both of ya hanged." _That, he was certain, is what the man would say, why couldn't he have come, Allan was by no means cold blooded or hard-hearted, but he was sensible about _these_ things, and Will, he was sensible, but not about _these_ things.

To much loyalty, too much…of something.

"_I'm Luke, the guard. I don't care about some outlaw."_

Now if only he could convince his heart of the same thing…but the sheriff was watching with his vulture eyes, bright will unholy delight.

Right then Will could have gladly stuck a blade in Vaisy's gullet and never-once regretted it.

"_I can't do this!"_

"_I must do this!"_

His thoughts warred in the precious seconds of hesitation as the plain, dull, strip of leather was placed in his hand, his conflict ended with a reflection of words that granted him consolidation.

"_I'll make this no harder than it must be."_

He was not himself, he was fifty percent sure on this, but he was also fifty percent sure that he was, though he did not feel like it at all he was equally divided, between being Will and being Luke.

He had to be Luke right now. Someone else, anyone else, someone that was not _he, _not Will. His stomach all tied in knots dread sitting like a ten-pound stone in the pit of his stomach.

It was only with a little difficulty, his senses forcefully narrowed, dimmed, that he crafted a mask of cool, aloofness, slipping safely behind it, to dull his remaining senses….

Will only realized the silence lasted to long when Loxley broke it with his usual scathing remarks, "You hit like a girl" he remarked laughing darkly, bitterly, his blue eyes a darker shade than he recalled, glazed but still focused, still there.

The man should be unconscious now.

Will heartily whished he was.

A front for Vaisy, that all it was he reminded.

"How brave you are, to beat a chained man" a grunt following the snap-hiss of leather on skin "Come on, you can do better than that, surely!" Loxley boasted, shoulders tensing at the second blow, cord wrapping around like an attacking snake winding about its prey, lancing his stomach.

Will forced his eyes to remain fixed, focused, all the while pulling his strokes the best he knew, which did little aid at all, in hopes of salvaging the ruin of skin, and bones and blood.

"Enjoying yourself Vaisy?" Loxley demanded in a harsh whisper, twisting his head about to fix the sheriff with a dark, bitter look shackles rattling at his movement, loud in the now quiet room, "Your pain, Robin, is like fine wine, an aphrodisiac that I intend to enjoy fully."

Loxley braced himself, hurling three last words, that he would remember when the sting of leader lanced through his brain and all he felt was, _pain, pain, pain_ and agony, as he bled out onto the dirty floor the mark of the lash burned into his back:

"Do your worst."

* * *

_**C. R. Cheetah:** My apologies for the delay. _

_R&R please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Loxley braced himself, hurling three last words, that he would remember when the pain lanced through his brain and all he felt was, pain, pain, pain and agony, as he bled out onto the dirty floor the mark of the lash burned into his back:_

"_Do your worst."_

* * *

The Saracen sat in a corner, thinking hard, as he'd been doing for the past three hours since they had come for the outlaw. The sounds he'd heard had made him quivering in the dark waiting for those boots to thud waiting for that door to _Clang_ and the gray bearded man to come for him too.

He was no warrior, no brave-heart; he was a plain ordinary man who had crossed an ocean with vengeance in his mind. All he had wanted then was the kill, or to be killed. \

Not so now.

He no longer wished to die. A lifetime spent tracking down a man wrongly blamed, was no life at all, certainly not worthy of Paradise where his Karida awaited him…

The Englishman was right. "_Where there is a will, there is a way_." He had the will, now where was the way?

_Clang_ went the door as it sprang open, light blaring in; Azeem sprang to his feet his heart thudding in his chest, had they come for him, too now?

He knew nothing they valued, surely not…though his heart raced madly he moved not a muscle instead watching in a shocked kind of silence as a body was dumped in, just one movement then a complete collapse onto the floor.

By Allah what had they done to the Englishman?

"Englishman?" he hesitated before using the mans' given name, having never earned that right.

"Robin?"

"Mm" was all he got in answer, accompanied by a soft groan as the man forced himself into a sitting position, leaning heavily against the wall, as though all the strength, all the spirit, that Azeem respected had been stripped from him – and this was all that was left.

"What have they done?" he asked in alarm, "Its called torture even your people know that word," Robin snapped, warning laced through his tone and his force as he impatiently shoved aside the Saracens offered aid.

"I'm fine" Robin grit out through a clenching jaw and narrowed eyes, edgily pushing away the Saracens helping hand, again, his voice low and roughed over and cracked as though from to much use.

Blond-brown head titled back as he stared at the dribble of light that wriggled it way in from a single crack in the walls of the iron-box.

"Your fine and I am King Richard!" the Saracen scoffed.

Robin chuckled wearily with a gimlet stare that sent shivers down the Saracen mans back, where was the _Robin Hood_ who'd fought him so brazen, so boldly?

Where was the man who was the peasants Hero?

"I'll live, to hang tomorrow."

H was not here tonight.

"Don't say such things, it brings an ill-luck" Azeem warned, "Look around yourself friend, we're already as ill-fated as is possible, caught and help captive in an iron-box, shackled to the walls like animals and treated no better, my men will try bless them, but the guards will be to many. I've made my peace with my God I suggest you do the same" Robin bluntly stated not bothering to sugarcoat, or mince his words.

"What had happened to you? Where is the man I crossed sword with this afternoon? What happened to that purported heroism? Where is the man I've clashed with these last few days?" Azeem demanded angrily. Robin glared, "He's tired, he's sick and tired of always hoping for something good to come of this life, sick and tired if running from the sheriffs men like a fox from the hunters hounds. We only have a few hours left friend, let me sleep."

"There'll be plenty of time to sleep when you're dead!" Azeem snarled, "Since you are so ready to stretch your neck for the sheriffs amusement!" he growled, his tanned face darkening with righteous anger.

"What do you expect me to do? Conjure a key and get these chains off? Some superhuman feat, eh? Tell me, what do you expect from me Saracen?" Robin demanded of the dark skinned man, hands fisting in his lap as he squinted through the darkness at him.

"I expected a braver, stronger man than you."

* * *

The heavily wrapped guards with their lined cloaks stood still and silent as stone at their sentries. The outlaw Robin Hood had finally been caught and tomorrow would see him hanged. They sneered at a hooded beggar as he hobbled past, begging for coin or food.

They gave him neither.

Being charitable men, they didn't toss him into the dungeons with the other miscreants, it would more than likely be a treat for him on a winters night such a this one all bitter, and windy, the kind of cold that made a man wish for a warm fire, and a fulsome wench. The beggar being beneath them, they didn't watch his progress or even so much as spare him a pitying glance once he'd hobbled past, his whiny voice no longer grating at their ears.

Thus, they didn't see the beggar stand up straighter, they didn't seem him walk without his faux hobble, as he scouted the layout, finding his spot and keeping to it until well past dawn, because all they saw was a hungry beggar, they missed the flash of purpose in sea-blue eyes.

Because they saw a beggar, they didn't see the man. Outlawed for poaching the Kings deer, outlawed for throwing in his lot with Robin Hood. Because what they saw was a beggar, they didn't see the man, Allan A' Dale.

"How is it I get myself into these messes? Oh I know, I threw in my lot with Robin-bloody-Hood" he grumbled with the night sky his only confessor; inwardly acknowledging he wouldn't have it any other way. Not now leastwise.

He was no coward, but once upon a time he might've run for cover and said _"to hell with the crazy lot of you",_ once upon a time he might've walked away with a _"no hard feelings, mate."_

But he was in to far now, to invested to just disappear into the night the simple fact was he cared he wasn't a dead man anymore, the thoughts had crossed his mind of course like it would any sane life-loving mans, but he was still here, manning his post.

And that right there?

That was the crux of it.

He wasn't going anywhere.

Allan smirked beneath his worn and tattered cloak, _"This might work." _When the time came, they would be in position and ready, he was here, waiting, for word from Will who was due any minute. If Will didn't show…well, he didn't know what then. _"Wont come to that, he's smart, he can play dress-up for a few hours"_ Allan argued with himself, _"He's alright."_

Will Scarlett was not all right, and Allan knew it the second the lad was within his sight. Twitchy, and pale faced as a ghost; he looked like someone who'd just seen one for that matter. "Not meaning to be funny here, but you looks like you've seen a ghost!" Allan laughed.

Will just looked at him blankly, with a hurt puppy dog look in his gray eyes, and Allan began to worry.

"Will…he's not, Robin's alive, isn't he?" that was the firs thing he asked, Will shook his head sharply, _'no'_, then proceeded to stammer, honest to God, he stammered! Allan had never heard, calm, serious Will stammer like a man who'd run 20 miles and couldn't find his words nor his breath.

"Easy, what's goin' on in there Will?" Allan asked, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"They…I…Allan" Will couldn't say it, it was so simple, but the words stuck on his tongue he couldn't say _'I tortured Robin'_ somehow _'they made me do it'_ fell flat and childish even to his own ears. "Will, talk, with sentences mate, keep it real quiet like, or the guard will be on us like hounds after a hare!" he said clapping a bracing hand on his comrade in law-breakings shoulder.

"We have to get him out" Will said without preamble. "We will, tomorrow soon as they-" Allan replied trying to keep his calm, because really, one of them had to. "No!" it seemed like Will had forgotten what the word _'quiet-like'_ meant.

"Keep it down! Do you want us to be joinin' 'em?" he snapped nervously glancing over his shoulder, the guards were to busy looking for black cloaked men trying to shinny over the wall that one of there own and a beggar were barely even noticed.

"Allan," Will retorted.

"We stick to the plan, nothin' good ever comes from rushing in without one mate." And that was to be his final word on the matter. Without Robin, rushing in on steam alone was never a good thing and it _never_ worked. When Scarlett didn't say anything, going paler if that was even possible, Allan took a leap, that wasn't much of a leap really, because in truth, it was a logical assumption they'd all willfully overlooked.

"They're torturing 'em, aren't they? No don't say anythin', I know, I know" the man said. For the first time since Will had met Allan there was not a trace of laughter in his eyes, and there was no smile on his lips, only a deep lined shadow of worry.

"We'll get 'em out Will, but he's goin' to have to hang tough for us, he's a strong bastard that Loxley, he'll be alright" Allan promised Will, hoping that, for once in his life, he wasn't lying through his teeth.

The two men stood shoulder to shoulder a little longer, listening to the winds wolfish howl; one hearing naught but the echo of rattling chains and the crack of a lash, and the other only the silence of the night that could not drown his thoughts.

"You need to go back" he didn't want to send Will back into the lions den anymore than Will wanted to be sent, but he had to and that was the fact of it.

Will fiddled with his helmet, turning it about, drowning in a guilt and shame so deep he cringed. The simple thought to returning to square, stone walled room where sounds seemed to be quantified by two-fold, sickened him, and that shamed him more.

What kind of man lost his nerve, his courage, when faced with blood?

What kind of man couldn't even stomach what he dished out?

"I don't know what exactly went on in there, and I aint gonna ask, but I can tell you this, it wasn't your fault. You're only there to watch, to make sure that the sheriff doesn't try anything like before," Allan stated with solemn resolve.

"I don't like this" Will said with a deep bitterness, "None of us do, but this is the real world mate. And in the real world outlaws get caught, even good ones like Robin, he's just a man, just like the rest of us, sometimes I think we all forget that" Allan trailed off speaking more to himself than Will.

But Will heard, and understood, all the same.

"How's Marion holding up?" Will asked wearily, "Well enough I suppose, better than I thought to be honest. Hold together Will and we'll get this over with tomorrow and go back home" Allan said, wondering, when exactly had Sherwood become more than a place to lay his cloak for a spell?

Damned if he didn't know.

"_Home_, I never thought of Sherwood like that you know, but I think your right, it is, home I mean. Never imagined I'd miss it either" Will mused with a wistful half-grimace, "Lets not get all sentimental here" Allan grumped.

Will grinned, "I'd better go" he said his eyes shifting about, between the guards and the door he'd slipped out of, it was hard this sneaking about business. "Yeah, see you soon mate" Allan said through a yawn.

"And Robin"

"And Robin."

Allan watched Will until he was no more than a faint dark spot in the distance before drawing his cowl closer about his face leaning against the wall like an aged old man to weak to stand properly, waited out the night alone once more.

This truly was the long dark before the breaking of dawn.

* * *

It couldn't have been half past midnight, the few guards still manning there various posts thought to themselves, and yet the sheriff was practically skipping down the dead silent corridors with a merry tune and later they would swear, laughing amongst themselves over a mug of ale, he was skipping, _"aye that right skipping"_ they'd say _"with a jaunty bounce in his step."_

It was downright frightening to behold.

All in all he seemed like the proverbial cat whose crushed the canary, smug, satisfied, maniacal, were all terms his guards would have used on that night.

Never mind the bloodstains flecked across his otherwise pristinely white cuffs.

That, on the other hand, they were well accustomed to along with Sir Gisborne, the unwilling puppet, trailing after like a dark cloud of gloom to the sheriffs' palpable cheer.

"Oh do lighten up Gisborne! Come in, come, have some brandy," he said rushing the broad shouldered, dark eyed man into his study chambers where he hoarded his quote on quote _'good stuff.'_

"You seem…particularly content, the questioning went well then" Gisborne concluded, "Yes, of course, here" the sheriff said shoving the cup into Gisborne's hand with an unsettling smile.

"Did you learn anything useful?" Gisborne prodded carefully. Vaisy laughed, long and hard. Gisborne stiffened, not understanding what amused him so and disliked it immensely.

"Ah Gisborne my thick-headed friend, did I spend an hour grilling Hood with useless questions the night before his hanging, him and I both knowing full well he's to dangle come morning? A clue: no" Vaisy said with a shake of his head, "I am very skilled at torture, I know what nerves to press, what words to say, but with Hood…I doubt if he could be broken so far that he'd tell all, no, I may despise the man…but I almost respect him, too, didn't expect that, did you? A clue…_no_" Vaisy said with another half-smile that Gisborne was to busy being confused to return.

"Life will seem rather trite wont it?" he said.

"Trite? Peaceful more like" Gisborne said quickly, though the sheriff seemed to be speaking more to himself than him. "Same thing" Vaisy said with a vague gesture.

"No trying acts of heroism, no halted executions, no missing tithes or tax monies…no more late night pillow talks…" Vaisy said with another nostalgic laugh, remembering _that_ vividly. Gisborne restrained himself from rolling his eyes, but only just.

"Ah well, it's for the best, right? Of course" Vaisy said quickly, "I'm surprised at you Gisborne, you didn't stop by the dungeons, that was such fun, I must admit the thoughts occurred to me to prolong Hoods expiration date…" Vaisy muttered having changed the subject once more.

Gisborne listened in silence almost pitying the poor bastard. A hanging would be a mercy compared to what he knew the sheriff would see Loxley suffer through merely for his own entertainment.

Yes, a hanging would be a small mercy in comparison, and Guy was still human after all. He wouldn't even wish Vaisy on his most hated rival – he did have some scruples.

"I'm sure you saw him suitably punished" Gisborne smoothly inserted with but a brief paused owed to his thoughts. "Ah yes, it was rather amusing you know when that new guard of yours turned green. You'd think he didn't know that all men bled red, it was comical actually" Vaisy chuckled flicking dirt and crusted red stains that Gisborne refused to dwell on, from beneath his nails.

"Turned green?" Gisborne asked remembering the first time he himself has seen Vaisy at work, had damned near made him sick too, - apparently he'd hid it well.

"Reminded me of you, back when you were a weak, softhearted fool."

Or not.

"What's the lads name?" he inquired, "Luke."

He would have to have a word with the lad, mayhap a farmer, or clerks lot would better suit him, that or he only needed to man-up a bit. Not that he, Gisborne, cared one way or the other, it would simply reflect badly on himself.

"Where are you going now?" the sheriff queried absently, Gisborne glanced back, setting the cup down with a solid clank. He grinned wolfishly, "To the dungeons."

Half way there he almost turned right around and went back, what was there to say? Nothing, everything they had to say had already been said.

He rounded the corner, he went down the steps and he couldn't go back. The dungeons rang with rattling chains, and petrified screams and the mumblings of madmen, and not all where the captives.

Finally he paused standing before the iron-box, it swung open with a great heave from the two guards flanking him, he stepped in, the cell flooding with an eerie glow of light distorted and maligned by the dark of the room.

He was here, in the little box like cell and was lost for words. He stared at Loxley his shirt absent baring his skin, pale against the blackness of the room. Welts and lashes, and bruises scattered over his lean body, the mark of the whip branded upon his back, while a dark shadow lingered in his eye.

It gave Gisborne pause.

"To what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" Robin asked softly, his words falling flat with the emptiness within them. "How does it feel, to know you will die in the morning?"

Loxley didn't so much as flinch; "I've made my piece with God."

"Only a priest can absolve sins" Gisborne retorted, "Ah but I shall not be getting one will I? I know where I stand with God, if I am to die tomorrow, it makes no difference to me" Loxley said, and this Gisborne believed of him because he could see it in his eye.

He was _content_, he was _absolved_, and he was without _fear_.

Save for one detail, it was not in the way the Loxley he knew of had been without fear; this Loxley a carbon copy, a doppelganger, of the Loxley he knew simply did not care.

He was a dead man.

"What's the matter, sheriff got your tongue?" Loxley asked with an disconcerting smirk that set Gisborne's teeth to gritting, wanting nothing more than to wipe it right off the outlaws face, but something that he couldn't name restrained him, maybe it was a small piece of his conscious showing through, or maybe, more likely, it was the _'come nearer, I dare you'_ vibe his rival was giving off, either way he stayed put.

"Why so silent? I'm surprised at you, really, no gloating? I deserve that much at least don't I?" Robin said, but his words fell short.

"Look at yourself Loxley," Gisborne said with distain curling his lip.

Loxley shrugged uninterestedly, "What does it matter really? I die tomorrow, and life goes on" he said with calm indifference.

"You bastard" Gisborne growled, "You selfish bastard" he reiterated.

"Selfish? No, I know how the real world goes, you die, your friends mourn and they get over it, that's life Gisborne" Loxley said with a look that reminded him strangely of the sheriff when he was calling him a _thick-headed-dolt_.

"What of your faithful Much? What of Marion who does so love you, God knows why though. Are you so ready to leave them then?" Gisborne taunted shamelessly, not knowing why he did so.

Loxley was not his usual, _lighthearted, witty, arrogant, cocky_, self, and he didn't like it, something about it simply wasn't _right_.

Gisborne wanted to see Loxley hang at the end of a rope, as much if not more than the next, but this man wasn't him. This wasn't the Ex-Earl of Huntington, Lord of Loxley Manor, Crusader of the Holy War…he wasn't the Loxley he knew, he was broken, and that seemed _wrong_.

Gisborne didn't question why, it simply _was_.

"What do you want of me Gisborne?" Loxley demanded when the silence stretch to long, wearing thin on a short fuse, "I'm _not _some infallible champion, I'm _not _without my faults, you've pointed that out, and now you can go and let me be!" Robin snarled still sitting in his corner, knees drawn up to his chest, an arm loosely curled over it.

"Your right, your not the Robin Hood the peasantry idolize" Gisborne acknowledged pausing at the door to glare at Loxley over his shoulder, "You know, my own men call you that, Robin Hood _"Robin of the Wood"_ they say, when they think I do not hear. But I do. Now you're just another nameless outlaw set to hang come the daylight."

Gisborne looked back, halting his steps, he stalked up to Robin crouching down at the other mans level to kneel eye to eye he asked in a hushed hiss of deprecation, "What would _she_ think of you now, I wonder?"

And swept out without one more word, leaving the outlaw to his doubts. He couldn't have gotten more of a reaction from Loxley if he'd stabbed him through the heart.

Robin stiffened, Gisborne's words having pricked deeply at his soul.

He was just a man, as any other, and he'd reached his limit, a beating, a lashing, the marks on the body would fade in time, but Will?

That would take longer to forget by a lot.

Poor lad, looked like he was two seconds from hurling when he had dashed from the room two hours into the _questioning_. At the moment he'd been a little too distracted what with holding the frayed seams of himself together to offer any kind of consolation.

_"What would she think?"_ kept replaying in his head, over and over, like a stubborn thought refusing to be banished.

"Marion" he whispered hoarsely.

_Never_ again to hear her berate him for his foolishness, _never _again to see her glare at him so with that fierceness in her eye that tickles him, because, it meant she cared. _Never_ again to see that rare smile lighting up her face like the only star on a dark night…_never _again to share another heated argument, which he loved as dearly as they're heated kisses stolen at their rare, precious, interludes…

Now that truly would be Hell.

_Never_ to say three words, three words that he'd never said, and wished more than his life, could tell her now.

But it was to late; it was _always_ to late for them.

He and Marion were forever, without fail, traveling in two different directions, as the sun and the moon that only every now and again eclipsed – meeting somewhere between – that was them.

Whatever they were or were not, it was beyond them both now, what with Lady Luck nowhere to be found and him reaching the end of his rope. But, mayhap there was hope for them yet…if he could only find a way around this blasted hanging…

* * *

_**C. R. Cheetah:** R&R please!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Whatever they were or were not, it was beyond them both now, what with Lady Luck nowhere to be found and him reaching the end of his rope. But, mayhap there was hope for them yet…_

_If he could only find a way around this blasted hanging…_

* * *

The sheriff stared down his nose at the old man across him, wondering if he should grant an old man and one set to hang a last request, it was only humane to let the man absolve his conscious, Loxley's father had been a valued friend of Edwards after all…

_What could it hurt?_

"Please sheriff, let me talk to the boy, and absolve myself," the man requested with dignity. Vaisy stood walking around his desk to stand, staring out his window at the sky only now streaking with golden hues as dawn began to break.

"What I should tell you, is to go, to go back home to your daughter and forget the boy you once knew, if I had a heart, that's what I'd say" Vaisy admitted without an ounce of shame, "But I don't, and if you want to speak a few words to settle your conscious, that's your business, and since I'm such a nice man…I'm going to let you."

"Thank you sheriff" the older man said with a stately grace that even Vaisy had to admire. "Stay with Loxley as long as you wish do whatever you wish have a heart to heart or bonding session, but, and this is my condition when it comes time for him to dangle I don't want to hear a word from you, understood, yes? Good, now get out."

Edward stood with a slight bow to Vaisy and exited the room, he knew his way to the dungeons. When the door had shut behind him he blew out a breath, sagging in relief.

That had been a chancy request to make, but he needed to see Loxley before they led him to the gallows.

He steeled himself for what he might find all the way down, imagining all sorts of horrible possibilities while praying that the truth would not be so bad as that, his skin crawled at the state of the prison cells, and his blood curdled at the thought of the boy he'd known, and loved as a son, in this ungodly place. But Robin wasn't a boy anymore; he was a man, moreover an outlaw.

He could do nothing for him now, but perhaps, his daughter could.

"I am here to see the outlaw" Edward said, the words odd and unfamiliar on his tongue, _outlaw_, instead of _Robin_. He didn't give the bumbling guard a chance to argue, brushing past like he belonged here, like he knew what he was getting himself into, even if maybe he didn't.

"This way, sir" the guard said trailing after, shoving open the cell door at the end of the small corridor. He stepped in, raising the torch the guard flanking him had handed over.

"Robin?"

"Edward?!"

Edward ignored Robins questioning gaze in favor of turning to the guard, "You can leave us" he commanded like he was sheriff once more and this was his dungeon and he expected, no demanded, to be obeyed.

"But sir…" the guard protested weakly, "I'm a weak and aging old man who only wishes to clear a few matters with this outlaw whose doings have been a burden upon us all, leave us to speak alone" Edward ordered, not missing Robin's flinch and concealing his own at the cruel words.

"Right sir. Just pound on the door when you're done here" the guard instructed glancing between the older man and the outlaw with uncertainty, "Thank you" Edward said, closing the door on his face.

"Robin" Edward was at his side in two steps, inspecting the wounds littering the lean and wiry body, a single stripe of color arching across his abdomen.

Robin blinked as though still not sure he wasn't seeing things, that Edward was really here, because honestly if was the last thing he'd expected.

"What has he done?" Edward whispered, but the words were redundant, he had eyes to see. Robin shrugged cocking his head to the side, "He couldn't resist a little fun before my big day with the gallows" chuckling as though something about that were morbidly humorous.

"You shouldn't be here" Edward said unhappily, "Neither should you" the younger ma pointed out with a shrewd glance, "How did you get in here, anyways?"

"Nothing illegal I assure you, I have to think about Marion…I don't condone what's been done here Robin, you must believe that" Edward said quickly making sure that point was clear, even though he needn't concern himself because Robin nodded with a bleak kind of understanding, "I know."

"Coming here was risky Edward, surely you must know that" Robin reminded him, a hint of reproof in his tone.

"I had to see you Robin. You are always upholding justice, feeding the poor freeing the innocent, and my Marion, dispensing food and medicines where she can, you both risk so much, it was the least I could do to come here, I had to see you" Edward said tiredly.

"You shouldn't have concerned yourself with me, as you said, you must think of Marion, and this was a risky move on your part" Robin reminded him gently, "No more so than what my daughter is planning at this very moment."

Robin froze, groaning audibly.

"Please, please tell me she is not going to do something foolish" Robin implored of the older man his head bowed, "No more foolish than setting her heart on a wanted man."

"The Night watchman has returned then?" Robin asked his lip twitching in a telltale grin of appreciation, he really should have expected it; Marion was hardly one to stand on the sidelines knitting gloves.

"The Night watchman has returned" Edward replied with acceptance while a gleam of pride make itself known in his gray-blue eyes.

"I've came to warn you, and to tell you that you _cannot_ die on her now Robin, she's gone and set her heart on you, for good or bad, she loves you more than ever" Edward stated with blunt honestly, "And if there's anyone that can get you out alive, it will be her, when Marion sets her mind on something…well you know."

Robin exhaled through his teeth, he liked this not at all, but Edward was right, "I suppose your right," adding with such a deep worry etched into his face even in this gloom it was apparent to Edward, he paused saying in a rush "I dearly hope she doesn't earn herself a rope to match my own." Edward cast him a prickly, reproving glance, as that was the last thing any father wanted to hear concerning the well being of their daughter.

"As do I."

Edward made as though to leave before sitting back down, turning to Robin with a pained look on his well-aged face, "I've been a poor friend to you Robin, and much as I wish I could excuse it as a necessary distance, its not true I put that distance there and I haven't done anything about it" Edward said plunging on blindly, feelings long stored showing through.

"You came back, and already people were speaking your name, you were fanning fires with nothing more than a few words, first that blatant dismissal of Gisborne, and then the business with the new sheriff…I took the easy way, when I should have stood my ground long ago, you made me see that Robin, and I'm sorry for not welcoming your safe return as I should, you were not only the betrothed of my daughter, but my son, and though it was hard to see you go, I understand I understood, though it broke my heart to see _her_ so brokenhearted."

"I should have never gone, I was young and naïve and foolish, more so even than Marion will say I am today," Robin said with a faint smile tilting his lips up.

"Everything happens for reasons beyond our understanding, you left and nothing can change that, but think on this Robin" Edward advised with a solemn steely look coming into his eye, "If you had _not _gone, would you still be the man you are today? The one England needs, and hails as Robin Hood?"

Robin's head jerked up as the cell doom swung open.

"It seems your times almost up Loxley" the sheriff said grimly, "No rescue attempts, I'm surprised, disappointed even I was almost looking forward to one of those little scenes you know when your men try to storm the castle gates."

"The day is early yet," Robin vowed with a cocky smirk.

"Maybe your right, but the time for rescues is over, because I have you, so tell me whose going to shoot the rope and dramatically save your life? Your little friend Much? _A clue: no_. It would seem, Loxley, your not as irreplaceable to your men as you would think" his glove slapping mockingly across Robins face.

Edward stewed in silence.

"And you, not one single word, remember our deal" Vaisy snapped turning to the other man, "Deal? What deal?" Robin demanded becoming uneasy, "Nothing concerning you Robin! I only came here to clear my conscious and wash my hands of you for once and for all time," Edward snarled stalking past the whole lot of them.

He didn't look back, the one flash of pain and anger and humiliation that had been painted clear as crystal on Robins face had been enough, no need to look again, that one glimpse had been more than enough to set his scheming conscious to railing at him for being a cold-hearted old man.

He eased his mind with the knowledge that Robin would see the truth while wincing at the mocking words of the despicably sheriff,"…Oh, that look, I wish I could just freeze that, it was priceless" Vaisy laughed motioning to the guard hanging in the back, tall and lean like, "Bring him" he said, "Yes, _you_, move!" the guard did so almost sluggishly, as though he'd rather skinny dip in a winter-cold spring and be doing this. He held his tongue, ignoring how Robin flinched when he came up and roughly – he was Luke, the guard – tied the outlaws' hands giving the lead-rope to Vaisy, he knew it was nothing more than reflex.

That was he told himself, to get by.

"Where on earth is Gisborne?" Vaisy demanded, the guard shrugged, grunting "Don't know my lord, haven't seen him about" he explained but before the words were through there was the heavy thud of boots on stairs and the leather, dark, clad form of Gisborne stalked in looking entirely to pleased.

"Ah, there you are, I thought you were going to miss the hanging"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"No, I don't suppose you would. Well! Don't just stand there man, bring out the prisoner" Vaisy snapped, leading the way, Gisborne hanging back to walk along the other side of Loxley.

"I wonder will Marion be present? I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes…you're about to die like every other common outlaw. I wonder, will she cry?" Gisborne trailed off as through trying to picture it.

"Its hard to image" he muttered, Robin snorted, "Marion doesn't cry."

Gisborne shrugged, "Don't you want her to? You are going to die, there's no way around this now Loxley, it will happen I assure you" Gisborne said, "If you ever loved a person, truly, loved them, you'd do anything to prevent them from having to cry over your grave" Robin said looking straight ahead, "But you wouldn't understand something like that."

Gisborne sneered, "Love? Ha! That's for the weak minded, creating an illusion of something more to make their lives seem worthy!" he said with bitterness sharp on his tongue.

Robin cocked his head to the side, giving the dark haired man a peculiar look, as though he saw something in him that for once was no all iniquitous and wholly irredeemable, but then the look was gone, replaced with hatred as he said softly, for there was no need to raise his voice.

Gisborne – weather he knew it or not – was hanging on his every word.

"I already know the wroth of my life Gisborne. Do you know yours?"

"Are you two done whispering back there?" Vaisy snarled yanking gleefully on the rope forcing Robin to tumble forward caught only by the young guard who rightened him before backing away hastily under the sheriffs' icy stare and Gisborne's pitying, if disapproving gaze.

Gisborne gritted his teeth at being mocked so openly, and before Loxley no less! He had no time to see Loxley or his reaction because they were at the castle doors Gisborne and Vaisy paused, hearing the angry mob awaiting on the other side, "It seems quite the crowd has shown for your hanging Loxley" Vaisy remarked, adding beneath his breath, "I'm not sure if that's very touching, or really disturbing."

She was ready. Well, mostly. She was as ready as she ever would be for something like this, leastwise. She felt silly and childish like she was dressed in someone else's clothes and this was all one grand game of charade.

But here the prize was Robin life.

Relief as she'd never known it before swept through her when the castle doors swung open and she spotted him standing there, straight and tall, so confident and cocky she could kiss him, or kick him, that was up for debate what with his whole getting caught, _again, _business.

Her relief was short lived, replaced with a fierce anger that put fire in her belly.

"Of all the dastardly things to do!" she snarled beneath her breath, her voice venomous and livid even muffled as it was under the mask.

"_He's pulling him along like a dog on a chain" _she thought, wincing as Robin stumbled down the steps, the mob quieted, frozen apparently by their heroes plight they surged forward as one helping Loxley onto his feet again, cursing, spitting and pelting the sheriff and Gisborne with rotten eggs, old putrid food and other more disgusting unmentionables.

Swiping pungent egg off of his face Gisborne snarled, dragging Loxley up and over to stand in front of him, Gisborne smirked, the peasants wouldn't dream of pelting there bloody hero. From her perch behind the windowsill she had a birds eye view of the entire towns square.

She could see Will, the guard to Robins left backing away as Gisborne took over forcing his way through the angry mob of peasants, she swore that once Robin had looked straight at her, that roguish wink in his eye, as he'd been led up the gallows, hands tied, rope adjusted about his neck…

She wanted to look away, but didn't dare to.

"Oh, bring out the Saracen man, kill two birds with one stone and all that" Vaisy barked out as an after thought, a smile playing at his lips. Gisborne nodded, "Fetch the Moslem, boy!" he barked at Luke.

The boy hurried off, sweat beading his brow.

Marion grumbled under her breath, she wanted this done, she wanted Robin back. Now.

_What was taking so long? _

_They didn't have long damn it!_

Robin was counting on them, on her, this time, and she had vowed not to disappoint. These people hadn't come to see hanging, no they had come for the rescue _"outlaws never leave there own behind" _and she'd be damned if she didn't give it to them in spades!

The heavy beat of the drums echoing the mad racing of her heart, going thud-thud-thud in her ears, icy dread filling her veins.

This was it.

The seconds ticked by, like the instant over to soon, and she wasn't ready for it. Not for the screech-scratch of the chairs, or the crackle-snap of the rope gone taunt, or the silent blind panic in blue eyes she was only barely close enough to see.

There it was, the signal! She fumbled, drawing back on the string and praying hard let loose her arrow. There was a long drawn silence, followed by an uproar of chaos.

"_Oh Damn."_

Once second everything was fine the sun was shining, right in his eyes too.

But he was alive and right then that counted for a lot, and he knew without a doubt his men would come, Marion would come.

With the next the chairs went poof, and he couldn't breath worth a damn for the rope strangling him more efficiently than he'd ever been strangled before, that's about when the doubt kicked in. Subsequently he heard the _thwack_ of a rope sliced clean through, and panicked, by couldn't he breath?

Right, it had missed him.

He was fighting for every breath as the rope dug deeper into his throat and then he was a bewildered man flat on his back and he couldn't have been happier, he even welcomed the knocking the wood had given him.

"_Thank Allah!" _

His first thought was to run.

His second was _"I'm alive"_ his third _"I must save the Englishman." _

He stood hunched over, evading the guards clambering onto the gallows, grabbing for there swords when everything went up in smoke, there was a distinctive pop and the town square was filled with a blackish gray mist that hung heavy and thick in the air.

Through bleary eyes he saw a strawberry blond man scramble onto the gallows and hack the rope with one vicious swing of his sword, blocking himself and the Englishman from arrows with his shield.

"Robin!" Much exclaimed hugging him before dragging him behind as they made their escape, "John!" Much shouted, and the brawny man was there, smashing the guards heads together and sending them toppling, and dizzy eyed "We go now!" he exclaimed loudly.

Robin shook his head, staggering along behind Much who grasped his wrist tightly his vision blurred at the edges, smoke everywhere, people shouting "Where is he?"

The sheriff, "Catch him!"

Gisborne, "I can't see a bloody thing!"

Robin tugged seeing a shadow come up from behind the glint and gleam of a sword apparent even through the most and haze and blurred vision, "Much" he croaked, hoarsely his voice refusing to work properly, "What was that-"

"Get down Robin!" Much shouted and he dropped on reflex alone, face hitting the dirt, he rolled and the guard stared at him dumbly for a minute before falling over, dead. An arrow sticking from his back, Robin scanned the upper windows. She looked every inch the Night watchman from her obscure mask to her dark cloak – _Marion_.

"Hey look up there! Its him, the Night watchman!" people started shouting pointing up at the solitary figure standing at the window. "Run mister!" one of the young lads in the crowd exclaimed before being hushed by his mother, the Night watchman took his advice.

Hearing the clank of booted feet on the stairs that could only mean one man.

Guy. He'd always had an obsession with her alter ego. She threw her pouch, thick clods of mist exploding everywhere as she leapt the few feet down into the midst of the crowd, and disappeared.

"I'll get you one of these days!" Gisborne shouted from the window. "Not if I can help it" she muttered but didn't stop racing to Robin and Much, the Saracen tagging along.

Robin didn't say anything, and she was hurt but brushed it aside for later. She'd only saved his bloody life after all. He must be becoming rather used to this by now. "Will?" Robin coughed, and she was instantly, ashamedly, contrite.

His voice was rough like sandpaper, harsh and raw.

"Will? Where is he? And Allan? Where are they!" Much exclaimed his eyes flitting about anxiously, an idea came to Robin and he grabbed at the horse Djac held and seating himself, barely, barreled back into the crowd, and the mist, and headlong into danger.

"Dammit! We don't have time for this" Marion cursed.

Djac held her arm, "Let him, he has a plan, give him a moment" she advised, "Half a plan, if we're lucky" Marion conceded grumpily and Djac laughed, "Yes, if we are lucky."

As it happened he did have such a plan.

It was touch and go what with this blasted vision and scratchy voice, but mostly there. Allan had forgone his safe escape of shimmying down the castle wall with his rope when he'd seen what Will was about.

"_The bleedin' fool!"_

"What? Who are you?" Vaisy's desperate and panicked voice demanded as he backpedaled, Will threw off his helmet and guards mail with and it was like a weight taken from his shoulders.

"Don't remember me? I'm Will Scarlett!"

"Oh my, I'd no idea, all this time…that was you, loyal member of Loxley's little band, and here you…oh my, this is good, much better than I thought, I wonder what your comrades will think?" Vaisy taunted with a truly devilish grin, Will grimaced, "Fight me you coward! Fight me!"

Vaisy turned his back, "Turn around you bastard, or I swear I'll run you through" Vaisy shook his head self-assuredly, "No you wont. Because Robin doesn't abide killings, not in cold-blood" Vaisy argued.

"What's he talking about Will?" Allan demanded his eyes going between the two, "Nothing!" Will denied, "Nothing" he repeated harshly.

"We've got to go mate, come on, whatever it is let it go, he'll get his…just not today, come on" Allan persuaded eyeing the guards as they began fumbling there way toward the sheriff through the mist still hanging in the air, "You weren't there Allan, you know what he did, what he made me…" Allan tried to grab for Will but the lad shied away, "No."

"Will!" two head turned as two horses came charging through, people throwing themselves out of the way, Will blinked, as though in a shock.

"Robin" he said dully.

"We must go, now! He is not worth it, let it be" Robin said roughly, every word agony to him, he held out his hand, "Its over, and forgotten" he said with dead serious, Will took his hand and Allan swung up onto the other horse behind the Night watchman with profound relief.

That day they made good their escape, traveling deep into Sherwood losing themselves in its beauty and greenery.

"Should we be letting you go home now?" Much asked, "I'll go home, but not tonight," Marion said, her eyes drifting to Will and Robin who were talking some distance from the rest.

Will was doing most of the talking.

"I wonder what they are talking about" Marion said, Much shrugged, "It'll come out eventually" and turned away, sounding more convinced than he was, he had the feeling that it was just the opposite. No need for Marion to know that, she probably did already, after all, she knew Robin could really be very closed mouthed about the oddest things…

"…There is nothing to forgive!" Robin exclaimed in exasperation as Will asked for it yet again. "It was hardly your fault" he reasoned, "I did it, though, and I can't just take it back and pretend it never happened!"

"Yes, you can."

Will froze, "I'm not like you Robin, I can't just dismiss something and go on like it never happened, when it did. Those marks on your back, your face? They weren't all the sheriffs doing. Me. I did that!" Will snapped, shame and bile rising in his gullet.

"I hardly need you to remind me of it," Robin snapped grinding his teeth, "But I am fine, I am alive, and have already put this behind me" he finished calmly, "I want, you to do the same," he looked Will in the eye "It hurt, and you did not mean it, you were playing a part nothing more, that man Luke? Tuck him away in the back of your head and forget him, let yourself be Will once more and forget him. As I have. What do you say?" Robin held out his hand, and Will took it, "Alright."

"That's a good lad. Now lets have us a drink, me and you we've earned it!"

Will looked at Robin as though he wasn't sure what to make of him and began to laugh, "We all have!" he replied as the made there way back into camp where there circle of friends waited anxiously.

"No more heroics, no more feeding the poor, no more rescuing damsels in distress, no more anything tonight master!" Much commanded in his sternest no nonsense tone, which only came off as pleading and hopeful, "Alright Much, alright" Robin soothed easing his friends concern, "Besides, to tired for all that tonight" he added with a grin.

Much rolled his eyes.

"Englishman, thank you for giving me a place to stay until my ship comes through" Azeem said, "Consider my camp, your camp" Robin said indulgently, the others were curious about this change, "Wait, you cant be serious, that ain't funny Robin! He tried to kill you, what's to say he wont kill the rest of us in our sleep?" Allan demanded, Azeem frowned darkly; Robin curbed the situation "Allan he was under the impression that I had killed his family, but there's no more misunderstanding anymore are there?" Robin asked, "No. I know you did not do it, you are a good man Englishman" Azeem said wearily.

"I am going to see if I cannot find my daughter, she was not among the bodies I only assumed that…" the Moslem trailed off, Djac placed a hand on his shoulder, he gave her an odd look, "How did you come to live with this bunch?" she tossed Robin a smirk, saying "Turk flu" and laughed.

Will joined in, realizing how superstitious and prejudice he'd been then, "Turk flu my axe" he muttered.

Robin eyed Marion as she sat quietly beside him, still dressed as the Night watchman, minus the mask and hood pulled back, hair loose and free falling over her shoulders in a neat wave of chestnut brown, she truly was magnificent.

"Lets take a walk" Robin whispered in her ear and they slipped of together hand-in-hand walking under the darkening sky carefree and happy to be together alone. "No tongue lashing over my foolishness?" Robin joked lightly, tightening his hold on her hand, small and strong in his own, "No."

"No?" Robin asked searching her eyes for some sign of what she was feeling. "Don't ever do that again Robin, swear it" she commanded her face-averted head leaning against his chest, Robins' arms instinctively wrapped around her shoulders, "I don't make promises beyond my ability to keep."

"Robin…I-" she started to say just as Robin spoke "Marion…I" he broke off rubbing his neck self-consciously, she smiled tenderly, waiting for Robin to finish his words.

"Marion, the last two days have made me realize something, those important things between us, that have never been said? My biggest regret would be having never told you."

Marion waited, her eyes all alight the stars in her eyes. "How very beautiful, how brilliant you are, and how much I love you" Robin confessed, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I thought you were going to die, I missed, I'm not as good as you with a bow, and I thought you were going to die, I love you Robin, but I hate you for what you make me feel" she choked out on a sob.

Robin froze, this he had not expected.

She was crying. Marion was crying. "Shush, shush, its all right now, I'm here and you're here, and we have all night to stay like this, just you and me…" Robin promised leaning in…

"Master! Supper is done!"

Marion and Robin burst into fits of laughter that left tears trailing down her face, "M'ilady? Are you well?" the ex-manservant asked at a loss of what to do when faced with her tears.

She waved him away, "I'm fine, really" she assured him, but it sounded far to much like what Robin always was saying for him to believe her. But it was Marion. She was a sensible lady.

Much stood there frowning at them wondering which one had lost it this time, or maybe they both had just gone plain mad, it was the stress and pressure, it did that.

He shrugged and turning on his heel trudged back to camp, leaving the lovers to enjoy the night. They deserved a respite.

"Where were we?" Robin murmured nipping at her ear, she turned her cheek shoving him aside, he ended a good few feet away hiding a wince he sulked and she laughed playfully tugging him back.

"We were here," she whispered, kissing him hard, her hand tangling in his hair as she pulled him close. "What about the others?" she asked as an after thought clearly more than a little breathless, her heart racing madly at his smallest of touches, "They'll figure it out."

That said Robin tugged her down onto the leafy forest floor their backs to a great oak he slanted Marion a roguish smile that lit up his blue-blue eyes.

Shadows hiding the telltale bruise on his cheek as he smiled at Marion like she was the last star on a lonely night.

They had bested the sheriff, the Night watchman had returned, and he'd avoided his own hanging by a hairs breath. When all's said and done they hadn't fared to badly, no one was dead.

Robin tilted his head back as they enjoyed the night, muttering with quiet gratitude, "By the way, thanks for my life."

"Your very welcome. Now kiss me" Marion insisted kissing away the bruise she knew she wasn't supposed to see, and knew better than to mention.

"Demanding aren't we?" he teased chastely kissing her brow, then her cheek "And you're loving it" she replied with a laugh at his antics his five o'clock shadow tickling her skin. "Oh yes, very much."

Then there were no more words, just a long silence filled with love as they enjoyed the night and the company they kept the world narrowing and blurring at the edges and it was like it used to be, like it was supposed to be, it was again.

_Just Marion. Just Robin._

And the soft silence of Sherwood all around.

* * *

_**The End**_

_**C. R. Cheetah: Thank you everyone for the reviews, they have been a great help, and much appreciated! **_

_**This is the ending REDONE. Enjoy.**_


End file.
